The Crusader
by EasyCompany506
Summary: As the Empire begins deteriorating at a steady pace since Oblivion, a former soldier must slip the back on armor he so desperately wished to forget, and take up arms against an ancient threat. KOTN, contains spoilers, T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_What renders unto Bethesda belongs Bethesda._

_This is perhaps the first Oblivion story I had actually published. I came up with the idea, because I had always admired the ideas of crusaders and their jihadist counterparts such as Saladin. Both believing in their respective religion and fighting for it. Plus I loved the Knights of the Nine quest line when it first came out._

_For those who are reading my Fallout Story _Riders of the Pines_, don't worry. I'm having a serious case of writer's block and this is just a way of trying to break it. I'll finish it._

_I was really inspired by the story _His Claim to Fame_ by _Andear_. _

_I'm not much for summeries or author's words, so I'll just get into to it._

* * *

><p>Peace. A word meaning freedom from conflict or disagreement among people or groups of people. And so had it been from the beginning of the fourth age, nigh on ten years.<p>

People began to slowly but certainly forget the crisis that had enveloped the whole of the world with demonic beasts from Oblivion. To forget the chaos, misery, and death they brought upon the land. And they forgot the heroes who bled and died so that the world of Cyrodiil would remain free and beautiful.

They even forgot their champion who vanished into obscurity and legend.

But our story is not of the Oblivion crisis, as it had become known. Nor is it of the champion who sacrificed so much.

Rather this story is of another individual, one who also saved the world from an ancient and terrible evil that once threatened the same rebellion that in turn created the Imperial empire.

But in order to tell that story, it must be told from the very beginning.

It must be told of a simple trip to the city of Anvil, to pray to the chapel of Dibella.

* * *

><p>The port city of Anvil, carried on as much as it ever had. The sailors from foreign lands relaxing before they ship out again, with abundances of both ale and pleasurable company. The many races of Imperials, Bretons, Redguard, Elves, Orcs, Argonians, and Kajiit went to and fro with their daily chores, with the crimson-tunic guards keeping steady watch.<p>

The streets were filled with outside merchants with large wagons drawn by oxen, mules, or horses filled with foods, herbs, exotic caged animals, spices, and other items ranging from the most necessary, to the most mundane.

Nobody seemed to notice the three individuals that walked through the gates. They were two Imperial men, and one Redguard woman. All three had tattered and patched clothing, with equal conditioned satchels, and rucksacks. The only thing that didn't appear in poor condition were the weapons each of them carried. A silver ornate sword with a large sapphire in the pommel lashed to the rucksack, an iron mace hung from the right hip, and a steel war pick hung from the left as well as a bow on the back beside the quiver of arrows.

The youngest Imperial, with long natural black hair, a scruffy beard and mustache, with pale green eyes, looked around and then back to his companions. He straighten out his patched brown coat

"Well, Robert how about you and Ashen find us some rooms." He said as the Redguard, Ashen sighed gratefully.

"I'm in agreement. I'm in desperate need of a bath." She said as she adjusted her rucksack.

Robert, who towered over both of them nodded tiredly. "Agreed. I'll also purchase three slabs of meat, fresh bread, and try to find some decent ales while I'm there." He said and patted his younger friend on the shoulder. "So I take it you'll want to spend time at the chapel first, Balian?"

Nodding, Balian gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "It's the only reason I came here."

Ashen chuckled and shook her head. "You pilgrims." She said with amusement. " You still can pique curiosity." Then both Robert and herself proceeded to the Count's Arms Tavern which was down the street. Leaving Balian by himself near the gate.

As he proceeded, he noticed a mother with a child by her side, and a bundle in her arms. It wasn't hard to surmise that she was a beggar, especially with the even poorer condition of her family's clothes than his own.

He stared at them with remorse and nodded to himself. Balian then proceeded to stuffing his hand into his pocket as he approached them. What he retrieved was small collection of gold septims.

"It's not much. But it should be enough to purchase bread." He said as he gently placed the coins in her hand.

The mother smiled almost tearfully, and nodded. "Stendarr will bless you." she said as she shepherded her eldest child towards a stand.

"Perhaps the gods will be generous to us as well." A voice behind Balian said. Sighing, he turned around and was faced with four individuals. They all had poor clothes, and all had either a dagger or a truncheon in their hands.

"Perhaps, if you'll give me the road." He said passively, while he placed a hand on one of the straps to his rucksack.

"We're simple beggars, who would like a little money in order to eat." The leader, a Kajiit said, as he waved the dagger around in his hand.

Balian noticed that two guards were watching the confrontation, but instead of acting, they were observing. Likely as to what Balian would do.

"Hmm. I wasn't aware that beggars carried weapons." He said, as he dropped the rucksack and placed his hand on the pommel of the sword.

The leader growled as he gripped the blade tighter. "I don't like your tone, boy." He said as they drew closer, and Balian drew the sheathed long sword from his rucksack. However he had not unsheathed it, therefore it was assumingly harmless.

"Well, it's the only tone I have for common thieves." Balian said, now completely surrounded.

The leader sighed in mock anguish. "You should not have done that." He said.

Behind Balian, one of the thieves roared as he ran forward with his club in his hand. As he spun, Balian whipped his sword around and smacked the man across the face with the scabbard. This launched him off his feet, his body spun a few times before hitting the bricked road.

Balian turned quickly as two of the thieves charged him. One with a dagger, another with a truncheon. Surprisingly, Balian tossed the sword at the thug with the club before, he spun and delivered a savage back spin to the thief with the dagger. The foot landed on his chest and he groaned and dropped the dagger. Returning to the thief he threw his sword to, Balian dropped down and used a quickly spun leg to knock the thief on to his back. Soon the young pilgrim stepped over the downed thief and grabbed him by the collar. He then delivered a pair of head butts to his enemy, utterly knocking him unconscious.

Calmly the pilgrim stepped away from the moaning thieves and used his foot to throw up his sword to his waiting hand. He then turned and faced the Kajit leader, who by now was thunderstruck by the speed and ferocity of the young Imperial.

"Now," Balian said, as he unsnapped the sword and unsheathed it. It's length dwarfing the puny iron dagger in the large cat's hand. "You were saying something about generosity?" Balian asked as he gently rested the tip of the sword on the ground and his hands on the pommel.

The thief must've understood his message and not only did he dropped the dagger, he turned tail and ran as fast as his feet could take him.

Balian smirked to himself. "I didn't think so." He said calmly as he picked up the sheath and slid the silver blade back in.

"I've seen that style of fighting before." A voice said that caught Balian's attention. As he turned to pick up his rucksack, he saw a Anvil guard approaching him. "The hand-to-hand doctrine of the Legionnaires of Argonia." He said. "I also noticed some techniques rogues use."

Balian nodded. "That it is, sir." he said with respect and slid the sword back into it's resting place in his rucksack. "From the way you understand it, I'm assuming that you were former Legion yourself?" the young Imperial asked.

"Correct." The captain said smiling. "In fact I was once a Guard Captain." He said as he interlaced his gloved fingers, to re-secure them. "Captain Lex of the Anvil Guard." He said outstretching his hand.

"Balian Ibelin." The young pilgrim said firmly shaking the hand. He looked around and saw the chapel. He smiled peacefully and cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind my asking," Lex interjected. "What is a former Legionnaire doing in your condition?" He asked referring to his for state of clothes. Balian couldn't help but laugh.

"Captain. I've done my duty, now I'd like to continue with my life." He said calmly and nodded to the captain. "Good evening." Balian said as calmly began walking away.

The young Imperial casually strode through the doors of the chapel. The air was cold and stagnant, as was all the chapels. Balian was used to this type of air, as he now visited the chapels quite a lot. He casually made his way down the isles of pews and worshippers and then dropped down to his knees before the alter of Dibella.

There, he clasped his hands together and began praying.

* * *

><p>Ashen sighed with contentment as she dried her hair with one towel, and had another wrapped around her body. "Finally. A decent bath since Skingrad." She then stood by her room's window that looked out to the streets. It was here she saw Balian walking back.<p>

She couldn't help but smile ruefully.

Like Balian, she had been a soldier for the Legions in Argonia. In fact that was where she had first met him. It was also there she shared the same pains. Skyrim, and Argonia were in open war with both themselves and with the Empire. They had been forced to do rather unpleasant things during their tour.

Balian, like others had been disillusioned more so than the majority of the Legion. This caused him to desert the Legion and return home to Cyrodiil. The authorities didn't really care as they thought he was dead in the marshes of Argonia and was quickly forgotten. Now he would lie about his tour of duty in Argonia while remaining truthful about the Skyrim campaign.

Ashen met up with by chance in Leyawiin. He was praying with a former mercenary turned pilgrim, Robert Edessa. So out of sibling emotion and understanding of his state of mind, Ashen decided to follow him, though she would never admit that openly. That was almost two years ago.

That however as it turned out, was quite fatiguing.

* * *

><p>As morning broke, Balian slowly opened his eyes. Groaning, the young Imperial kicked off the covers of his bed, and moved to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, before standing up and slipping his black shirt back on his chest.<p>

He began swinging his arms back and forth to loosen up his muscles as continued to awaken. After fully awaking some more, there was a series of gentle rapping on his door.

"Balian. You awake?" It was Robert.

"Yes. I am." Balian responded.

"We're going to have some breakfast. Care to join us?"

"I'll be out in a moment." He said.

After slipping on his boots, Balian quickly trotted down the steps of the stairs to the tavern. There Ashen and Robert were already feasting on fresh mutton, bread and fruit. Balian sat down on either side of the two and Ashen handed him a plate full of food as she tore into a loaf of bread.

"So where do we go from here? We've prayed at every chapel from Cheydinhal to the sea." Ashen said with her mouth full of bread. Of course this question was directed at the young Imperial and he sat there.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure." Balian said sincerely. "I haven't really thought about it." He said. "I understand we can't simply wander over the country like a trio of nomads." he said.

Before he could finish his statement, the sound of screaming could be heard from the open windows. This attracted the attention of the guards, where dozens of them began sprinting to the source of the screaming, their collection of armor and weapons rattling down the street.

This also attracted the attentions of ordinary people, including Balian and his group. Their curiosity forcing them outside to see where the guards were running to. And to Balian's horror, they were running for the chapel.

Not even thinking about it, he began moving down the street, slowly at first, but his pace began to increase. Before he was aware of it, he was in a flat out sprint. Ashen and Robert right behind him.

Balian heard the guards forcing their way into the chapel, and when he rounded the corner past the Mage's Guild, he stopped in his tracks. He saw the guards quickly rushing out of the chapel, a few of them dropping to their knees gasping for breath, some began to vomit.

He didn't even need to reach the entrance of the chapel to smell that pungent odor, or the smell of blood. Mustering his courage, Balian looked inside.

Everything about the scene appalled him. Blood was everywhere, the pews were shattered to splinters, and every priest, priestess, and primate was dead, the markings of heavy bladed weapons on their bodies.

What actually did catch his attention, was the markings in an unknown language that circled around the alter that was stained with the blood of a priestess.

Ashen and Robert soon came up behind him and also witnessed the scene. Ashen used her forearm to cover her mouth and nostrils from the smell. "Bugger!" She shouted looking away. Robert sighed in disgust and shook his head.

Balian, the young pilgrim of the Nine Divines, dropped to his knees, unable to fathom the scene that lay before him.

As people began to gather and stared in horror at the scene, the guards composed themselves and began controlling the crowd, while others drew their weapons and entered the chapel, in search of the perpetrators. A guard picked up the unnoticing Balian and made him rejoin his friends and directed them away from the chapel.

Balian turned away from the church and as he did, he saw an old Imperial man. He was simply dressed, wearing only simple tan robes. He too was staring at the scene, his face grave. Grave like he had just received very bad news.

Then he stared at Balian. Though he didn't show it, there seemed a power behind his eyes. A strong authority. It was almost unsettling.

"I suggest we go back to the inn." Robert said as he groaned. The stench of the dead was very overwhelming. "We can think there." he said. As Ashen nodded and proceeded back, Robert noticed Balian eying the old Imperial. He watched as the stranger turned from his spot and proceeded down an alley way.

Balian stood rooted to his spot as he had stared into the old man's eyes. While there was an unsettling authority behind them, there also was knowledge. Knowledge that convinced him that he knew something behind this heinous assault. The need to know was so high, Balian didn't even realize he was almost running after him.

"Balian!" Robert called out to him and jogged after his younger friend.

As Balian was now sprinting after the stranger, who was near the mouth of the alley. He turned and saw Balian sprinting to him. Balian swore he saw the old man smile at the young pilgrim and then turned back to dead end before walking in.

Balian was nearly on top of the alley when he reached the entrance and skidded to a halt.

The entire alley was empty. Nothing was there.

The old stranger had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_His need to know is strong indeed. As is his passion and belief in his faith._

_As was Pelinal's._

_He is the one._

* * *

><p>The trio had returned to Ashen's room to try to contemplate the massacre at the chapel. Each had their own way of doing so. Ashen paced back and forth. She was panting. Trying to comprehend what had just happened only a few hours ago. Robert lied on the bed, his arms laced behind his head between it and the pillow. Balian had decided to stare out the window, his arms crossed.<p>

"By the love of-Who would do something like _that_? In broad daylight? To chapel?" She shouted, breaking the meager silence.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anything like that happening before." Robert said. "But what I think is more important; Where are the perpetrators? How did they get out unseen?"

Ashen sighed and pointed at Robert. "And you're certain the guards searched _everywhere_? The belfry, the undercroft-"

"Ashen." Robert interrupted. "They looked high and low. And they would've seen someone."

The Redguard sighed agian. "Well, maybe it was one of the priests then. Maybe he went mad and killed everyone and himself." She suggested shrugging. Robert only shook his head. "Well why not?" She asked.

"Because of four good reasons." He said. He then held one finger. "One. Why would a Dibella priest go and murder all those people, desecrate his chapel, and then kill himself?"

He then held up two fingers. "Two. We've all seen wounds like the ones that they had. You would need a large bladed weapon to make wounds that big. A claymore or an axe. They didn't find _any_ weapons in the chapel."

Three fingers. "Three. Did you see the pews? Those are made out of West Weald Oak. Again you would need an axe to do that."

Finally four fingers. "Four. How about those runes we saw circling the alter? I've never seen any language like that."

Sighing, Robert shook his head and then he stared at Balian. "Boy, you've been silent the whole time. Something on your mind?" He asked to the man's back.

"Yeah, Balian. Let's hear it." Ashen said.

For a moment Balian didn't say anything. He simply kept staring out the window, towards the chapel. Then he finally said. "That man outside the chapel. When we were going back to the inn." Balian was trying to piece it together himself. "The look on his face. It was like he was expecting it to happen."

"What?" Robert asked in surprise. "The one you chased after?"

"How would he be expecting it to happen? You don't think he's in on it?" Ashen asked equally surprised.

Balian only shook his head. "No. No-I-I-I don't think so." He said quickly. "More like he knew it was going to happen, and couldn't stop it." Then Balian stared out the window towards the chapel. A determination in his eyes. "I _know_ he knows." He said with emphasis.

He then turned to his friends and picked up his rucksack and sword. "And I'm going to ask him." Before either of them could question him, Balian was already heading down stairs. Ashen and Robert quickly gathered their things and were soon right behind him.

Robert managed to follow close behind the determined young Imperial. All the while asking, "Balian, how do you know he'll even be there? You told me yourself he vanished into thin air.

Truth be told, the young pilgrim did not know how he knew where to find him, he just knew.

As he continued his stride down the street, Ashen barely managed to get along side him. "Are you certain about this?" She asked. "You've never met this man before. For all we know he's one of those religious fanatics."

"I'm getting answers from him." Balian said determined to find out who would desecrate a chapel of the nine.

Balian made his way past the crowd and soon found the man sitting down underneath the gazebo across from the chapel. The elderly Imperial looked up at Balian, as if he was expecting him to arrive. He nodded to Balian and then stood up.

"I know you know what happened here." Balian insisted. "I saw your face when I past by. I saw what was in your eyes." He said staring at the man. Trying to study him, Balian simply couldn't understand him. He also grew uncomfortable when the Imperial did the same thing.

"Yes I do know who did this." He said. "And I know you want justice for these people. But the laws of mortals do not apply to this being." He said. Ashen and Robert stared at each other real quick then back to the stranger.

"For he is Umaril the Unfeathered. The Ayleid Sorcerer King of the first age, defeated by Pelinal Whitestrake during the revolt of the slaves." He said. Everyone simply stared at him. "Only Pelinal defeated his mortal body, failing to destroy his spirit. As a result, he has returned." The old stranger said.

It was then Balian felt Ashen tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned, she stared at him with a non-believing face. She then asked. "May I speak with you?"

The three then walked down the sidewalk away from the stranger. When they were far enough to be out of ear shot, Ashen stared hard at Balian. "Tell me," She began, "That you're seriously not believing anything this man says."

At first Balian wanted to agree with her. The talk of Ayleids, old magic, and long dead crusaders was a little maddening. But seeing the face of this old prophet, his eyes, heard his tone, Balian concluded that there wasn't a trace of falseness in him. He was telling the truth.

Ashen must have picked up on his indecisiveness and sighed. "Balian..." She began.

"I know it sounds ridiculous." Balian began holding up his hands in defense. "But I can tell that he's telling the truth." Looking to Robert, he could tell the older man agreed with him. "Why would he lie about something like this?" Balian asked her.

The Redguard opened her mouth to answer, but found herself unable to.

Robert nodded. "He's right, Ashen." He said with placidness. "There just doesn't seem to be any sort of falsehood in his words." Robert then sighed. "And besides, we've all seen the power inside those old Aylied ruins. The danger. It's not out of the question."

Ashen still didn't seemed convinced. "Alright, granted the Aylieds were skilled in sorcery, but even they couldn't come back from the dead." Balian shrugged in agreement.

"That's just something we'll have to ask him." Balian said then turned back to face the old Imperial. After walking back up to him, Balian then asked. "Alright, say Whitestreak did kill him. How is it he came back?"

The old prophet sighed. "When he slew him, Pelinal realized that Umaril had sided with the Daedric god Meridia. When he perished, his spirit escaped to Oblivion, where he has resided until now."

"So why come back now?" Ashen asked, her unbelieving tone showing subtly.

The prophet stared at her with a blank face. "That I cannot answer." He said. Ashen scoffed when she heard that. "What I do know is that the Unfeathered will continue his assault against the gods unless a champion arises to face him."

Balian suddenly felt his gaze when the old man turned to face him. He felt like this man was staring right through Balian down to his foundations, and his beliefs.

"Tell me, young man." He said simply. "Do you have any ideas of fortune and glory?"

Balian looked completely taken aback by this question. Why would a claim to fame, or ideas of fortune and glory have anything to do with what happened at the chapel? However Balian thought of it, he answered impulsively.

"No. I do not."

The prophet gave a soft smile. "Well." He began. "Modesty is nothing to be ashamed of. It can even become a strength when you least expect it to. A humble heart is a good starting point. The gods will decide if you are worthy."

Ashen shook her head, still not believing him. She had never been much of a believer in the Nine. Though she didn't believe much, Robert and Balian did, and she had learned long ago to accept that.

Balian mused on this. He didn't have any claim to fame. More rather infamy. What he did in Argonia, the things he did willingly and witnessed, the prophet shouldn't even be asking him to do this.

"If I do this," Balian began slowly. "How do I defeat a being such as this?"

"Alas. Umaril cannot be stopped. Not without the aid of the gods. Not without the Crusader's relics." The Prophet said as he clasped his hands together. "Eight relics blessed by the Divines themselves and given to Saint Pelinal to combat the evil Ayleid king. After his death, his order scattered them across Cyrodiil to ensure they would be protected."

"Well, how can we find the relics?" Balian asked. "There must be a way to find them."

The prophet nodded in response. "The gods grant insight to those they deem worthy. Why and how they act is not predictable." He said. "What I can tell you is that traditionally, knights who wished to quest for the relics would walk the Pilgrim's Way."

He then went on to explain that the Pilgrim's way consisted of Wayshrines that dotted the land, each granting temporary gifts from one of the Nine Divines. How if one were to pray at each shrine, to ask for favor from the gods. If they deemed one worthy, the would grant a sign.

Then the prophet smiled at all three of them before handing Balian a simple piece of parchment. "Go." He said. "Go forth and may the Nine bless you." He said.

Balian was about to ask him more, turning back to his friends for only an instant, before they realized, the old stranger had disappeared.

* * *

><p>The trio had returned to the inn, where they resided for the next few hours. They began contemplate their next move. Balian suggested that they put it to the vote, and the majority would agree with<p>

Ashen, unexpectedly, was completely against the idea of traipsing all across Cyrodiil for something that might not even be true. Balian respected her decision, and humbly hoped if it came to it, she would stay with them.

"Balian, I don't doubt the power of deities." Ashen said calmly. "I just don't feel like becoming a crusader against a race of beings that have been dead for nearly 1,000 years." She said. Ashen then nodded. "As far as whether I'm with you..." She said trailing off. She then smiled and shrugged. "Ashen Rashire is with you to the end."

Robert sided with Balian thereby ending the debate. "I've been a faithful servant to the Nine all my life. When I was a mercenary, I prayed every day for protection. The fact I survived 10 years of such a life proves they heard my prayers." He said. "I believe this old prophet, and I'll heed the Gods' call."

Balian nodded. "Then it's decided. Tomorrow we'll gather all necessary supplies for our trip. The day afterwards at dawn," Balian said as he sighed and leaned against the wall. "We'll set out."

Both of them nodded to him.

"Agreed." Robert said.

"Very well." Ashen replied.

"Alright." Balian said nodding. "I suggest we all get a good night sleep. For tomorrow, we begin something I have a feeling will take a very long time." He then straightened up away from the wall and motioned for Robert to follow him. "Good night, Ashen." He said waving farewell to his friend.

* * *

><p>That night, as the moon shown through the window onto his bed, Balian laid wide awake. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. He was taking up a cause that he truly did not understand. Such was the case when he was only eighteen years of age, when he volunteered for the Argonian Legion.<p>

Balian was lost after both his parents died in the Oblivion Crisis. For a short time, he was nothing more than a street urchin. Then he was saved by the priests and priestesses of Akatosh. They had adopted him and taught him the ways of the Nine, as well as giving him his beliefs on free choice and equality.

Two years after the war with the Daedra ended, Argonia seceded from the empire and began both a war against the Imperials and against each other as well in a violent civil war. Since soldiers were in very short demand, they began to conscript those who were sixteen to forty for active duty.

Certain individuals did not need to go, if they could pay the 3,000 septim price to avoid the draft, or were part of a guild.

Balian was part of the chapel, and not required to go. However he was told he would have the choice for himself. If he wanted to go, he would be allowed to.

Balian enlisted in a heartbeat.

Now he ended up to regret his decision to go, as the Legion, shortly after arriving, began a terrible campaign of genocide against the rebels. Millions ended up dying, and this only enraged the enemy further. This even caused allies to turn into enemies. It was shortly after such events Balian, as well as thousands of others, deserted, with the loss of faith in the empire, and heavy hearts of guilt.

He sighed as he shook the painful memories from his mind and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. He would now try to sleep for tomorrow, because he would need to restore his strength for the long road that awaited him and his friends.

* * *

><p>The two days ended up passing relatively fast, and Balian was now being jarred awake by the sound of knocking on his door.<p>

"Balian? Are you awake?" Ashen asked through the door.

The young Imperial groaned as he turned. "I am now." He said groggily. Slowly pushing the covers off his body, Balian sat on the edge of his bed. His long unkempt hair shrouded his eyes and he gently pushed it out of the way.

"Well, lets go." Ashen said as she knocked a few more times.

Balian yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes and gave his head a quick shake to wake himself up a little more. Quickly standing he took up his patchy black shirt, and tattered duster. After cracking his neck, Balian packed up a loaf of bread, cheese, and a few apples into his rucksack. It was here, he slipped his silver sword into his belt for maybe the first time in years.

This was when Balian hesitated. The very idea of using that sword again. It was hard to fathom.

On the other hand, it was an idea hard to let go.

All he could do was sigh, slip on his rucksack and make for the door.

After entering quietly into the hallway of the inn, he stared at his friends who, though tired, were eager to begin their journey.

"So." Ashen said, albeit quietly so as not to awaken the other tenants. "Where do we begin?"

Balian smiled and cocked his head. "I suppose going out the front gate?" He asked sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Balian, Ashen, and Robert all were tired as they walked through Skingrad's western gate. They had been searching for the Wayshrines of the Nine for nearly a month, and had succeeded in finding five of the nine.

All three, Ashen included so she did not feel left out, prayed at the Wayshrines and all received the gifts that were offered by the gods.

Balian rubbed his eyes as they made their way through the gates to check in at the local inn.

Even as they passed by so many people they could hear it in their hushed tones. Word had spread about the attack in Anvil, and now people were simply too afraid to go to the chapels. Even with armed protectors from both the Mage's and the Fighter's guilds, as well guards from the city, most gave the chapel a wide berth.

Undeterred by the fear of everyone else, Balian made his way into the chapel, while Robert and Ashen proceeded to the Two Sisters Inn.

Robert finished paying the keeper the price for three rooms as well as food for the weary travelers. As both sat down to enjoy their hearty meals, they unfolded the map that the old prophet had given them.

Five of the sites, Arkay, Zenithar, Talos, Kynaryth and Mara's shrines, had been crossed out by X's which only left four more.

Ashen gasped for air after quickly finishing a mug of ale that she wanted so desperately. "Oi Robert." She said, catching the older Imperial's attention. Even though she had just finished a pint of ale, Ashen had a high tolerance for alcohol and could take many more. "You never really told me how you met Balian. Even with all the time we've been traveling together."

Robert chuckled as he drank his beer with a sense of moderation. "Well, it was a very interesting meeting, let me tell you." He said as he slouched in his chair to get more comfortable. "I saw him fighting with five Kajiit highwaymen on the Yellow Road. What caught my attention was he was completely defensive, and never once tried fighting back." Robert said as he mused on the memory.

"It was like he didn't want to kill them." Robert concluded, while also guessing at the same time. "But when they saw _me_ arriving, and considering I'm as burly as a Nord..." he said and trailed off as he began chuckling.

Ashen chuckled herself. "They tucked tail and ran."

"Literally." Robert said, and both began laughing. "I swear I've never seen a Kajiit run that fast before. And I only had a simple iron mace and big roar."

"Heh. That's-that's the one thing that I was surprised to hear about when I found him." Ashen said as she gave half rueful smile. "How modest and humble he became since our time in the Legion together." Her expression changed instantly, as she remembered the time in Argonia.

Robert seemed to pick up on this and cocked his head. "What exactly _did_ happen over there?" He asked, trying to carefully word his question correctly. "I mean I've heard the rumors, but-"

"That's for another time." Ashen said quietly and then motioned to the door. Robert turned around and saw Balian walk in.

"Hey lad." Robert said as Balian sat down. "Did you receive your blessing?" He asked playfully.

Balian murmured tiredly. "I hope so." he said after he rested his head on his hand, using his free hand to grab a hot and juicy chicken leg. "So," he asked then took a small bit from the leg. "Where do we go from here?"

Ashen grunted as she sat up in her chair and pointed to the Wayshrine of Dibella which was closest to the city of Chorrol. "There's two ways of getting to it." She said then went on to explain the longest road which meant going east to Lake Rumare, then north along Red Ring, and west down Black Road until they reached the city, then proceeding south.

"Or we could cut straight through the great forest, and increase the risk." Balian said, finishing for her. Balian looked to Ashen, who merely shrugged.

"Well, there's also that way." She said.

Balian knew the dangers of going straight through the Great Forest. He didn't want to endanger both of them if they didn't agree to going that way, and would settle for the longer safer way. Either way, they would have to enter the forest.

"Robert." He said turning to him. "I'm deferring to you now. What do you think?"

The older Imperial only shook his head. "Hmm-mm. No you don't." He said. "You're the unofficial leader of this posse. It's up to you lad." He said and both of them looked to Balian.

"Uh..." Was all Balian managed to get out. Normally he wouldn't react this way with them. However this was a important decision to make, they were looking to him to make one. That made him uncomfortable.

"Well...I suppose we can try our way around the forest. It will cost us several days." He said. "But it will be safer." He then leaned back in his chair.

Robert nodded. "I agree. Weye village is right on the way, and we'll be able to rent out three rooms when we reach Chorrol. There we can prepare for a long time out in the forest." Robert said as he took a bite of a green apple. "Good choice, Balian."

Balian chuckled. "Well, my father told me once, the best thing to do, is the right choice. The next best thing is the wrong choice." He said as he took a drink from his mug.

"And the worst thing is to not do anything at all." Robert said. "I've heard that saying before." He said answering a look Balian gave him.

"Well boys." Ashen said and then cleared her throat. "It seems we'll rest a few hours and then make our way." She said. "It'll be after nightfall when we reach Weye."

Robert belched after swallowing a mouthful of beer. "Right. Grab as much rest you two can get." He said. "Tonight's gonna be a hard one." He said and looked out the window. "I smell rain."

* * *

><p>Robert turned out to be very right that night. Not only was it raining, but there was high winds and occasional hail. Trees were almost exploding from the sheer power of the wind that was raging against them.<p>

By some miracle, the trio managed to keep their strength and had run almost two and a half miles to Weye village and the safety of the Wawnet Inn. All three burst inside and Balian struggled to simply pull the door back to the threshold. It took all three and the publican to get it closed.

"Bugger!" Balian shouted as he tore off his sopping wet scarf. "I haven't seen wind and rain like that since Argonia." He muttered and used his hands to scrape off miscellaneous debris from his coat sleeves.

"Damn right. Worth a man's life to simply go outside." Robert said as he wiped his forehead. Strands of his wet black hair were either pushed out of the way, or clung to his brow.

Nerussa, the publican of the Wawnet, sighed. "You're lucky." The High Elf said. "I was just about to close up for the night." She said.

"Thank you." Balian said as he pulled thirty coins out of his purse. "Three rooms for the night." He said and dropped the septims on the counter.

The innkeeper gladly took the coins and then pointed up the stairs. "Head upstairs, and look for the last doors on your right. Sleep well." She said. The three tiredly made their way upstairs and found the rooms. They bid each other goodnight and each stepped into their respective rooms.

They all fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning was wholly different. The sun was in full shine and the local birds were singing, fish could even be heard jumping from the lake. Balian sighed as he saw this. Though he was happy that the maddening storm had past, he had overslept.<p>

He was certain that the others had done the same.

Rubbing his eyes, Balian had stumbled out of his room, to be met by both Ashen and Robert. Ashen appeared to be suffering from a similar state as Balian, and Robert, and Balian was certain about this, was merely hiding the fact he too was exhausted.

"Sleep well last night?" Ashen asked, and began yawning heavily.

"Oh. Like a baby." Balian said with half sarcasm.

"Come on you two." Robert said putting a hand on both their shoulders. "Let's get something to eat. We got a long road a head of us."

After eating and paying for their breakfast the three proceeded out of Wawnet inn and were about to head west when Robert and Ashen noticed Balian had stopped. When they turned, they saw him. He was staring out at the Imperial City. Ashen was about to say something when she caught Robert's eye, prompting her to fall silent.

Balian sighed heavily as he silently stared out to the city, remembering all that had happened there in his youth. He remembered his family congregating with the other noble and gentry families. The day the Oblivion gates opened in the city, and the day the avatar of Akatosh appeared. The same day he watched both his parents die.

It was here Balian began remembering an upper class girl whose father Balian's family often did business with. The relationship between the two children however was far from cordial. Balian was quite arrogant in his youth, especially towards her. Remembering about her now was strange, and Balian doubted her family would even remember him or would want to.

More so since her brother went to war with Balian, and did not come home.

"Balian?" Robert asked cautiously. Balian turned and gave him a puzzled look. "Are you ready?"

The young Imperial nodded and said, "Aye, I'm ready." Balian quickly proceeded to following behind them. All the while still thinking about the Imperial city. He had realized he had lost everything during the Oblivion Crisis, yet he had also gained everything. He had gained faith, the beginnings of humility and modesty, as well as a better sense of life. While trivial to some, these had become important to him.

It was here Balian found someone talking to him.

"Balian?"

Blinking a few times, he found Ashen staring at him.

"You must've been thinking pretty hard. We've already reached Chorrol." She said, as she pointed out the massive walls, with the White Oak banners over the gate.

"Wow. I must have." He said in surprise. "Uh...how long was the trip?"

Ashen only shook her head. "Not long. About four hours."

Then Balian noticed that the third member of their party was not among them.

"Um...where's Robert?" Balian asked looking around for him.

He then saw Robert by the gate, speaking to two other individuals. One a middle aged Imperial wearing worn iron armor, and what looked like a fine steel sword on his hip. The other was a much younger Redguard, most likely his squire.

"We met them when we were about to enter the city." Ashen said as she followed Balian's gaze. "The older one calls himself Sir Roderic. Claims he's a knight who's also looking for the Wayshrines."

That caught Balian attention. "Another knight? How many people have taken up this quest?" He asked, to which Ashen only laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Balian looked behind her and saw Robert was waving them over. "Well, let's introduce ourselves." He said and walked over to where the three men were waiting for them.

"Good day, sir." Balian said as he shook Sir Roderic's hand. "My name is Balian Ibelin."

"That is what Sir Edessa here has told me." Roderic said as he motioned to Robert. "This is my squire, Lathon." He said pointing to the young Redguard who gave a courteous nod to the three.

"This here is Ashen Rashire." Balian said and both Roderic and Ashen nodded to each other. "We also are questing for the holy relics."

Roderic nodded to Balian. "I hope your quest goes well, for our journey is nearly over." Roderic said. "I have but to pray to the Wayshrines of Dibella, Mara, and Arkay to complete my pilgrimage." He said. Roderic then cleared his throat. "May I ask which you must complete?"

Balian nodded. "Indeed." He said curtly. "We have just half finished ours, but we have a long journey ahead of us." He said doing his best to not show how tired he really was.

Roderic then cocked his head towards the city. "We were just preparing to purchase some supplies before being on our way." He said, cleared his throat and then asked. "Care to join us?"

"Certainly. We need supplies ourselves. We won't take up too much of your time." Balian said as he straightened out his brown duster.

"Nonsense. In fact I will enjoy the extra company." Roderic said heartily. He placed his hand on Balian's back and the two walked towards the city.

Robert chuckled before he turned to Lathon. "Does he always make friends this quickly?"

"Actually yes he does." Lathon replied, a grin on his face. "It's quite inspiring."

As Balian and Roderic continued to make their way to Northern Trade and Goods, they discussed their past experiences. Experiences such as Balian's tour in Skyrim, while of course, leaving out Black Marsh, and Roderic's disputes with rival nobles.

"So you were a nobleman in the Imperial City?" Balian asked, his hands tucked into his duster's pockets.

"Yes. Yes I was." He said passively. "In fact, I still maintain friendships with some of the other families."

Balian faced him as that remark caught his interest very quickly. He then looked back down at the brick road and his feet as they continued their pace. Wanted to say something, only not knowing how to say it, Balian found himself opening and closing his mouth often.

Roderic must've noticed and cocked his head. "Is there one you have an need to ask about?" He asked with a gentle smile. This question caught Balian by surprised and he blinked several times at the older knight.

"A-actually...yes." Balian stammered. "T-the Misono family."

Roderic's face shifted to that of rue. "Oh. The Misonos." He said and nodded. "They fell on hard times for a while. When the war with Skyrim broke out, their eldest son, Eamon, joined the Legion with several of his friends." Roderic then looked to him with a quizzical look. "Did you know him?" To which Balian only nodded silently. "Well, after that he went to Argonia and died two years later." Roderic sighed after he said that. "Not long after that, his father died."

Balian turned to Roderic in shock. "How did that happen?" He asked.

Again sighing, Roderic only shook his head. "Honestly? I believe it was from a broken heart after hearing the death of his beloved son." Balian groaned and placed his hands on his face. Peter Misono and his father had been close friends and Balian had also had a fondness for him. "Now," Roderic said and Balian pulled his hands away from his face. "It's Eamon's twin sister who's head of the house."

"Subaru?" Balian asked, almost not believing it.

"Yes." Roderic said chuckling. "Under her, the household is thriving. Hell even the lecherous Elder Council defer to her when it comes to matters within the city itself."

Balian found himself chuckling. "It's a wonder that those parasites know _anything._" He said humorously.

"That's true." Roderic said laughing. Then the two of them finally stopped in front of the store, Roderic grunted as he adjusted his armor to be more comfortable. He then noticed Balian had actually sat down on the brick sidewalk. "Not coming in?" He asked.

Balian shook his head. "No. Not yet." He said, and noticed his friends also had approached him. "Just like a few moments to myself. Collect my thoughts."

"Alright. Don't be too long." Ashen said and ruffled up Balian's hair. Groaning irritably, Balian pushed her arm away. He hated the fact that she would often tease him, make him feel like a younger brother.

As the four proceed inside leaving the young Imperial alone, Balian stuck his hand down a pocket in his shirt. He then retrieved the desired item and then held out in his hand.

It was a large silver ring. It was engraved with a large phoenix with a round sapphire gem in it's chest and eyes, and a crown made of mistletoe. This ring had belonged to Eamon Misono, his best friend, and had been given to him to give back to his family.

This had been promised by Balian, but he was hesitant to even touch it. Every time he did only served to remind of him of Eamon, as well as how badly he had treated his sister when they were growing up. Balian had become quite ashamed of who he was before his parents died.

He had promised Eamon that he would personally make it up to Subaru. Only the idea, Balian knew, was going to be easier said than actually done.

"Unfortunately Eamon." Balian muttered, as he clasped the ring tightly. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to do it."


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry it took so long. Been getting distracted.)

Seed-Neeus paced anxiously on the second floor of her shop.

It had been almost three days since she sent her daughter off on a routine delivery to the small town to the south. Normally she herself would go, as she was very nervous about the townspeople. However Seed-Neeus had fallen ill, and her daughter Dar-Ma had volunteered to go.

Normally the trip would be one day there, and one day back.

On top of that, nobody has found it in their hearts to help her. The guards were powerless as this was outside of the city, therefore out of their jurisdiction.

Despite the constant refusals, the Argonian mother kept a tight hold of the hope that someone would find compassion and lend her aid. She would ask anyone who came in to Northern Trade Goods.

The four humans that walked in were no different.

"Pardon me." She said as politely as she could. "I don't suppose you have heard any more about my daughter Dar-Ma?" She asked, and Robert couldn't help but notice that she seemed extremely anxious, almost fidgety.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." Robert said with sincerity. He could tell that she was disappointed hearing this.

"I'm really hoping you could help me. Dar-Ma is missing and I don't know what to do." She said.

Before anyone could speak, Balian walked up the steps. "Your daughter?" He asked with concern. He had lived in Chorrol for a time and had gotten to know both Neeus and her daughter well before meeting Robert. He quickly stood before her.

"Balian." Seed-Neeus said with surprise and relief. "My daughter Dar-Ma never came back from Hackdirt. I'm dreadfully worried that something may have happened to her." She then grasped both of Balian's hands holding on tightly. "Please Balian. Find my daughter. Find my Dar-Ma." She said, pleading.

Balian stared hard at those red eyes that bore into him. Without hesitation he nodded and said, "Don't worry Seed-Neeus. I'll bring her home."

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness!" The Argonian mother said happily. After calming down, she nodded and gave a heavy sigh. "She was supposed to make a delivery to Etira Moslin in Hackdirt So I would start there." She said.

Balian nodded and turned to walk to the door. Only Ashen stopped him and pointed back to Seed-Neeus.

"Oh. It may be useful to know she was with Blossom-her horse. Dar-Ma loves that animal, and would never willingly abandon her." She stated.

Roderic seemed to smile as he and Lathon followed the three out of the shop. "That was a very noble and kind thing for you to do." He said. "It is rare to see one to go headlong into something without personal reward."

Balian chuckled. "Well, I know both of them as friends." He said calmly as he proceeded to the gate. "Besides..." He began. "I have other...more personal reasons." He said and glanced back at Ashen. She grinned ruefully and nodded, understanding what he meant.

Ever since his experiences with the people of the root, he had developed the unquestionable urge to find a way, even if they didn't know it, to try and repay the Argonians. Though he didn't know how he would go about doing that, or even if it was possible.

But by the gods if it killed him, he would find a way to do it.

* * *

><p>The small village of Hackdirt had always been distrustful of strangers and outsiders. The mere thought of them made their blood boil. Any who wandered into the village were immediately subjugated to verbal abuses and warnings to conclude their business and leave with due haste.<p>

So when five strangers in arms and armor arrived, they were treated no differently.

"Leave now, outlanders. Or you won't leave ever." One of the residents said. This immediately angered Ashen. She walked up to him, her war pick in her hand.

"You want to try to make us leave?" She stated, very close in the man's face. Balian stepped forward and stood between the two angry parties.

"Enough, alright? Enough." He said, as she kept glaring and huffing at the villager. "Relax, Ashen." He then leaned in close enough to whisper to her. "If we start a fight now, they'll never tell us about Dar-Ma."

Ashen glanced at Balian before letting out a big sigh. "Alright." She said and nodded.

Robert had also been holding her back, his hands on her shoulders. When she had calmed down, he patted both of them and let her go. As he turned to proceed to the trade store where this Etira Moslin was located, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was in one of the ruined buildings that stood behind the store. When he squinted in the direction, he now saw what it was.

It was a horse. A Paint Pony to be exact.

Robert then looked back to Balian and cleared his throat. Both the young Imperial and Roderic turned to face him. Motioning with his eyes, he directed their stares towards the horse. Balian glanced back at Robert and gave a silent nod.

"I'll be a moment." Robert said groaning and quickly proceeded to the back of the store.

It was then that a man by the name of Natch Pinder gruffly spun Balian around to face him. "Where's he going?" He demanded, his iron mace pointing after Robert.

Scoffing, Balian glared at Pinder. "The man's been holding it in for almost an hour." He said irritably. "Why? Do you want to watch?"

Pinder grumbled for a moment before walking away.

Robert had just rounded the corner and cast a glance behind him. Satisfied that he was now alone, he moved into the burned out building that held the paint horse. When the horse saw him, she nickered gently. Robert noticed she seemed to be putting less weight on one of her hoofs. After kneeling down he noticed that a shoe was missing. After touching it gently, the paint horse moaned painfully.

"Easy, sweetheart." Robert said grabbing the reins and stroking her snout. "Easy." Robert then noticed a little stenciling on the side of the reins. 'Blossom.'

* * *

><p>Balian coughed as he walked into the shop, and nonchalantly began rubbing his hands together. Like the people outside, he received some rather harsh looking looks from those inside.<p>

"Good afternoon." He said politely to the Imperial Woman behind the counter. He assumed that this was Etira Moslin.

"What do you want outsider?" She demanded, a stark opposite from Balian. "If you're here to do business, do so quickly then get out."

Balian only smiled and shrugged. Roderic decided it was his turn to start the conversation. "Excuse me, but we're here from Chorrol, looking for a young Argonian by the name of Dar-Ma." He said as politely as Balian did. "We heard she was to make a delivery here."

Etira stood in silence for a moment. Ashen noticed that her eyes went up and to the right. Moslin then said. "Oh, you mean that thief. She was supposed to make the delivery two days ago, and never showed. Tell her employers that I want half off next time."

Ashen was not an expert on the subject, but she could tell that the publican was lying.

It was then Robert walked in, and when Balian's gaze fell on him, he gave a quick nod.

"Um...if that's true," He began scratching his bearded chin. "Then why is her horse here?" He asked. Again Moslin hesitated.

"That's my horse. I've had it for years-" She said.

"What's it's name?" Balian asked suddenly.

Moslin glared at Balian, not saying anything. Balian simply stared impassively back at her, also silent. This seemed to go on for a while before finally Etira spoke first.

"I suggest you lot leave. Now."

Ashen glared at Moslin but then caught Balian's gaze.

"Very well. We'll leave." He said and patted Ashen on the shoulder. All five of them exited quickly and stood before the entrance of the shop.

"Well, the hospitality of this village is as warm as Bruma." Lathon said chuckling.

"She's here." Balian said, looking around at the village and the endless sea of hatred that these people gave off. "I know she is." He said. Sighing, he turned back to everyone and said, "Alright. Let's spread out, and start asking around."

After nodding, the group scattered to begin asking around the town's people. Balian, Roderic and his squire started with the in the town's center, Robert went back to Etira Moslin's Dry Goods, and Ashen went to the inn.

As she proceeded up the steps, she took a deep sigh so she would try her hardest, for Balian, to keep calm. After composing herself, the Redguard opened the door.

Stepping inside, Ashen immediately noted the old Imperial. He was balding, but regardless, she could see the similarities to Etira. Undoubtedly they were kin of some kind.

"Yes." Ashen said politely. "I'm looking for word on a girl named Dar-Ma." She then noticed that he began getting nervous. The kind of nervous old men usually get when thinking of girls.

In fact, he had been shifting slightly ever since Ashen actually walked in. For good measure, she held tight on a dagger she had hidden in her back pocket.

"Who?" He asked. Then shook his head. "Nah, I haven't seen any young women around." His nervousness then shifted to the common irritation that was prevalent in the village. Even if I had, why would I know anything about her goin' missing?" He said.

Ashen narrowed her eyes at him. Balian had been right, Dar-Ma was indeed here.

Vlanhonder Moslin must have noticed, cause he quickly cleared his throat. "Not that I'm saying I ever seen her. Cause I haven't." He added hastily to his previous answer.

Ashen scoffed when she heard this. Not as educated as the once nobleman Balian, she was intelligent enough to know that he was lying, and lying rather poorly. However, this particular path of the conversation was going nowhere. So an idea came in to help further it.

"I see. Well, perhaps you would be kind enough to spare a room for the night?" Ashen asked.

"Well, I guess we've got a room available." Vlanhonder said. "30 gold per night. Take it or leave it." He said. Ashen scoffed irritably at the price, but handed the coins over. To which Moslin quickly pocketed. "Fine. Take the stairs up to the right, the room on the left. No visitors allowed." He said.

Ashen proceeded up the stairs when Moslin shouted. "And no pets!"

"Idiot." Ashen muttered. "Where I'm a going to hide a pet? In my ruck?"

Ashen made sure the door that lead to the rooms was closed. She then turned to face the only two rooms in the whole inn. Moslin told her that her room was on the left. So that meant that the room on the right was either occupied, or if she was right, not available for reasons unknown.

Withdrawing her war pick for safety, Ashe slowly opened the door, and stepped inside.

It was a mess. The whole room had been the center of a whirlwind. The furniture had been toppled over, clothing and parchments were scattered about the room and a chair had been broken.

"If there's anything Dar-Ma had to tell where these people took her..." Ashen said as she slipped her weapon back into her belt, then knelt down between the bed and the dresser. It was here she noticed a small book sticking out of the overturned dresser. She squinted and cocked her head as she reached over and pulled the book out.

It was a journal. A diary rather. On the inside of the cover, the name 'Dar-Ma' was engraved by hand. Looking through the pages, Ashen saw it was mostly personal but rather mundane writings.

Until she reached the final entry.

Reading through, Ashen could almost feel the nervousness of Dar-Ma's hand as she wrote this. She could tell this child was not pleased to be in this rundown inn, and it's publican.

This was more than enough evidence to confront Vlanhonder.

Withdrawing her war pick again, Ashen held it in her right hand while clutching the diary in her left. She then proceeded back down the steps and threw the door open. Much to the surprise of Moslin.

"Care to explain this?" Ashen asked, holding up Dar-Ma's diary.

She could tell his memory suddenly became a little more clearer.

"Oh. You mean the Argonian wench. Must've slipped my mind. Yeah, she was here. Now she's not." He said arrogantly. "She must've left it behind. Maybe she went crazy and run off into the woods. It happens." He said.

Ashen scowled at Moslin, for treating her like a fool. She slowly crossed her arms, her war pick resting against the bend in her arm. Moslin's eyes followed the weapon carefully.

"Is that so?" Ashen asked dryly.

"Yes. It is." Moslin replied firmly, though she could tell he was nervous around the war pick. "Now if there's nothing more, I got things to do." He said and went back to his business.

Ashen grumbled as she slowly turned and left.

When she met the others, all but Lathon was among them. Ashen sighed as she shrugged. "Sorry mates. I didn't get anything out of these people."

It appeared to be the same with all of them.

"Where's Lathon?" Balian asked looking to Roderic.

"I'm not sure." He said as he looked around for his Redguard squire. "I saw him talking with one man, but lost track when that one who 'spoke' to you Balian," He said causing the younger Imperial to grin. "Bumped into me."

It was then Lathon appeared. He had been running, and now was out of breath.

"Sir-" He said as he had his hands on his knees.

"Lathon. Catch your breath, boy." Roderic said patting Lahon on the back.

"Yes, sir." the tired Redguard said. After a moment, he cleared his throat and looked up at his liege. "I think I might have something." He said, rather quietly.

It was then Balian felt many sets of eyes on them. Looking around he noticed many of the people indeed occasionally shot glares at the group.

"Though he said it would have to be tonight. After dark." Lathon said.

It was then Balian spoke, catching everyone's attention.

"I believe that is a good idea. Because there are too many eyes here." He said. "For now, let us leave, and take up residence in the fort." He added quietly.

Everyone nodded and soon all five of them, with Balian's group walking, and Roderic and Lathon riding out of Hackdirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had eerily fallen over the small village of Hackdirt. The moons of Mara's Tear and Stendarr's Sorrow were full in the clear sky but the thick trees of the great forest blotted out much of their light.

What little light was there was used by the five silent individuals as they crept to the quiet town. They were as silent as the grave, leaving everything not needed to either heal, or kill was left behind in Fort Carmala.

Balian sighed carefully as he used an elder tree for cover, peering around it's trunk at the now silent village.

He then turned back to Lathon who was crouched down behind hind. "Are you sure he said the girl was in danger?" He asked, "Did you say Dar-Ma?"

Lathon sniffled softly and used his sleeve to scratch and itch on his nose. "Yeah. There was no denying it. Hiriel told me to meet him after dark at his house. Said he would leave it unlocked."

"How do we know he's not laying an ambush for us?" Ashen asked. She was the most vocal about her disbelief that Jiv Hiriel was willing to help them find Dar-Ma. Though her question was not without merit. The villagers easily outnumbered the five of them, and Balian kept hearing things about 'Brethren'.

He grew wary. Not only would they possibly be fighting against something evil about this village, but the fact that he might have to shed blood. Something he despised after Black Marsh.

It was Robert, who after standing and patting Balian on the shoulder, said, "There's only one way to find out." He said and withdrew his iron mace. Behind him the sounds of two swords being unsheathed by Roderic and Lathon could be heard.

"Right. Let's go." Balian said as he moved forward cautiously, letting Lathon lead the way to where Hiriel lived.

While Balian was hesitant on killing anyone, the others did not share this belief, and with weapons drawn, would violently defend themselves if needed.

With no one around they refused to let down their guard as they slowly made their way through Hackdirt. Though they were quiet they moved with haste, and soon found themselves standing outside a small house.

Lathon gingerly rapped the door three times, before it swung open.

* * *

><p>Inside a dark cell deep under Hackdirt, a single candle burned in the cold bleakness. The only light in this oblivious chamber.<p>

Yet in the darkness, there was life.

Inside the cell, a solitary Argonian stirred. Her clothes were torn, her body bruised, a lump on her head when her attackers came for her. Despite being called cold blooded, Dar-Ma was freezing in the dark. Dar-Ma scrunched herself up into the corner, for protection from both the cold and the darkness.

Everywhere she looked, all she saw was endless darkness. Despite this she believed, no, knew that she was being watched. She jumped at every noise or movement. Now officially scared out of her mind, she couldn't help but sob quietly in the eternal darkness that surrounded her.

"Mama." She wept softly, burying her head between her knees. "Mama."

* * *

><p>"Here, take this key." Hiriel said as he rammed the rusted metal into Balian's hand. "It'll open any of the trapdoors down to the caves. Every house in town has one. The one in Moslin's Inn is your best bet. Nearest to where she's being held." He said, and then quickly slipped a mild jacket on his body. "The middle of the night, when everyone's at the Gathering. Good luck." He said and made for his door.<p>

As he opened it, he stopped. There he stood in the door way before turning to face Balian. "You will save her won't you?" He asked. Balian nodded silently. "I gotta go now." Jiv said and quickly left.

"Alright." Roderic said as he adjusted his armor. "Now we know what the people of this veritable hell have been up to, what should we do about it?" He asked.

"Simple." Ashen said. "We burn it to the filthy ground it stands on."

Robert scoffed. "That happens to be one of the few times I agree with you, Ashen." He said, and it was here Balian found everyone looking at him.

"Well, lad?" Robert asked as he shrugged. "What's it gonna be?"

Balian felt himself squirming under the eyes that were staring at him. "Um-uh-" He stammered, trying to find the right answer. Though he wasn't comfortable at wiping out an entire village, people's homes, no matter how evil they were, what these people were doing was wrong. The deals they made to these 'Deep Ones', was against his beliefs, and his morals.

Sighing, Balian nodded. "Very well." He said. "But I'm _not_ setting anyone's home on fire, or killing anyone." He said pointing his finger at Ashen. "Understand me?"

Holding up her arms Ashen nodded and said, "Fair enough."

"The more time we waste, the more likely she is going to die." Roderic said, changing the subject. "Now we better get going."

With that he five of them proceeded out of Hiriel's house, and again as quiet as mice, began sneaking through Hackdirt. It was strange seeing this little village so empty. Though it was dark, it was still early in the night.

It was then, as they quickly proceed through the small town square, they began hearing chanting. It was neither Aedric or Daedric in nature. Balian could recognize both due to his belief in the Nine, and meeting some followers of Sanguine and observing them.

"They must be getting ready to go down into the caves." Robert whispered.

"Well we better get down there before they do." Lathon said as he follwed behind his master and Balian.

"Come on, Lads." Ashen said as he stepped into the burnt out building that held Blossom.

* * *

><p>When voices began sounding in the dark, Dar-Ma now grew even more afraid. She began looking around trying to find the source of the voices, that were now growing louder and louder.<p>

Then she saw them. Perhaps the entire village. She also saw those who were in the caverns with her. They had no shirts on, barefoot, and had clubs in their hands. She also noticed that their eyes were larger than normal, and their skin was extremely pale from the lack of sunlight.

They were quite intimidating.

It was then, Dar-Ma saw Etira Moslin, and the dagger in her hand. Panicking, Dar-Ma began trying to back away, only to back into the cave wall.

When the half naked ones opened the door and burst inside, they immediately grabbed the young Argonian by the arms. She struggled, only to have her efforts be in vain. The Imperials were simply to strong for her small arms.

Etira Moslin then stepped forward, grinning. "You should be glad." she said, almost mockingly. "With your death, the Deep Ones will make us great again." As she raised the dagger, Dar-Ma couldn't help but slam her eyes shut as she screamed.

It was then a sharp whistle came out of nowhere, and another person screamed. When the young Argonian opened her eyes, she saw a steel arrow imbedded in Moslin's left hand. She had dropped the dagger and was now clutching her bleeding hand.

Everyone turned to the direction where the arrow came from and they saw five individuals step out of the darkness. One of them was...

"Balian!" Dar-Ma shouted.

Ashen raised her bow up again, holding it sideways, and notched two arrows before loosing them. The two arrows slammed into Dar-Ma's captors and they collapsed to the ground, releasing her.

"Dar-Ma!" Balian shouted as he held his sheathed sword tightly. "Get back in that cell!" He shouted and watched as the town's people, angered by their interruption, charged. The Argonian heeded her Imperial friend's advice and slammed the door shut, relocking it.

Robert held tight to his mace, and was attacked by two Brethren. He used the shaft of the weapon to parry the clubs in their hands. When he found an opportunity he spun his whole body right, and after fully rotating gave his weapon enough speed to smash into the head of one Brethren.

The other roared at Robert before charging back at him. Robert was smarter and used the Brethren's speed against him, by bending forward, catching the deranged man by the waist, and lifting him clean over his head. After slamming hard into the ground, Robert turned and brought his boot down onto his throat, which was followed by a sickening crack.

Ashen managed to loose another arrow into a villager, before she jammed the bow's top most point into the stomach of another villager. After swinging the bow like a club into her attacker's head, she dropped the iron bow and withdrew her war pick.

Roderic and Lathon were capable fighters from the looks of things. For they were fending off every attack the Brethren gave them. The bodies around them were starting to build up.

Balian found himself fighting off three Brethren and villagers at once. However Balian refused to unsheathe his sword and swinging it like a club.

After knocking two of the villagers out, Balian was about to bring the sword back forward when he stopped. Turning he saw the reason why: Natch Pinder was holding on tightly to the scabbard.

Thinking quickly, Balian gave Pinder and savage kick to the stomach, and as he fell back, he took the scabbard with him. Now Balian's sword was unsheathed completely, but he seemed to not realize it.

After Pinder released his weapon, Balian turned so quickly that he was surprised when he came to a sudden stop. It was only then did he realize that he was now facing Etira Moslin, and had heard a sickening squelching sound. Moslin's eyes were wide, and her face was growing rapidly pale.

Balian looked down and saw his silver sword deep in her stomach, all the way back to the hand guard.

Gurgling, Moslin's legs fell out beneath her and Balian stepped back as his sword withdrew from her body. He then stared at where she laid. She had the dagger she was planning to kill Dar-Ma with in her free hand.

The young Ibelin found himself gasping as he stared at Moslin's body. He had just broken a promise he had made to himself, never to slay another mortal being again.

As Ashen used her pick to knock the leg out from a villager and jam a knife into his chest, she looked up and saw Balian. His eyes were wide, his face pale, his breathing shallow and rapid. She also saw the blood coated sword in his hand.

"Damn." She muttered and looked around. The battle was over, and the dead, dying and wounded villagers and Brethren lay everywhere. She watched as Robert smashed the lock of Dar-Ma's cell open with his mace and guided the child out.

"You alright, Balian?" Roderic asked, now seeing the young Imperial in his shocked state.

With everyone looking at him, Balian blinked several times before clearing his throat. He gave a silent nod to Sir Roderic and used Moslin's jacket to clean his blade.

"Well, I say now we get you back home." Robert said as he pulled his duster off and slipped it onto Dar-Ma's shoulders. She was very shaken, but otherwise unharmed. "Balian." Robert said. When he didn't respond, Robert said it more firmly. "Balian!"

Looking up in surprise, Balian again cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Could you escort young Dar-Ma back to the fort?" Robert asked as he lead Dar-Ma over to him. "We'll join you after a moment's work here."

Balian nodded and took Dar-Ma around the shoulders and was first up the ladder, to show her it was safe up top. After she joined him, Balian helped her on top of Blossom and slowly led the way to Fort Carmala.

"Balian..." Dar-Ma began and Balian looked up to her immediately. "When-when did you come back?" She asked. Balian turned back to the forest that lay in front of them, as Carmala appeared.

"Yesterday." He said simply.

Dar-Ma decided it would best not to continue and kept quiet as they entered the fort.

Relieved, Balian discovered that their belongings were unmolested and right where they had left them. As he knelt down to begin packing his things that he had left out, he began smelling smoke.

"It's just the others." He said, knowing Dar-Ma was about to ask. "They're burning the village." He then took out her diary from the pile of belongings and turned back to her. "I believe this is yours." He said and handed it to her.

The pair of them remained quiet even after the others had managed to return to Carmela. Soon despite the dark, they returned to Chorrol.

As they stepped through the doors of Northern Goods and Trade, they watched in silence as Dar-Ma rammed herself into her mother's arms. Both Argonians were sobbing as they held tight to each other.

With her daughter safe in her arms, Seed-Neeus turned her gaze to Balian. She opened her mouth to say what she wanted to, only to have Balian hold up his hand.

"All I want is your friendship. Nothing more, Seed-Neeus."

Nodding in response, Seed-Neeus gripped her daughter tightly again, as everyone else turned and left quietly.

"Well, I call that a success." Robert said with a large grin on his face.

Balian found himself laughing as he straightened out his coat. "I would say that as well." He said and then motioned for them to follow him to the Oak and Crosier.

After finding a table for all of them, Robert went and returned for pints of beer. For the first time in days, Balian, Ashen, and Robert could put their feet up, and drink calmly.

"Well," Balian said as he raised his mug up. "To our success at bringing Dar-Ma home." To which everyone nodded and raised their own mugs up.

"And for the coming days. May the Nine guide us." Roderic said.

Ashen scoffed but clanked her mug with the others and took a deep drink. Balian groaned at his comrade's inability to believe in faith. "You'll have to forgive my friend's atheism. As sad as it is, I've grown to tolerate it."

Ashen simply rolled her eyes and took another drink of her beer.

"Well, tomorrow, I suppose is where we say our good byes?" Robert asked turning to Roderic and Lathon.

"Indeed." Roderic said as he took another drink from his mug. "We'll pray with you three at Dibella's shrine, follow you to Red Ring Road and part company." He then grinned. "I must say, it's been very interesting working with you Sir Ibelin."

When he heard this Balian nearly choked on his beer. After coughing and recovering, he laughed. "Um...That's the first time I've ever been called that."

"Nor do I deserve it."


	6. Chapter 6

A week after the rescue from Hackdirt, and the combined prayer at the shrine of Dibella, the group now stood at the at the Red Ring Road, standing before the bridge to the city. They stood there chuckling at past exploits, successes, and even disappointments.

"Well, Roderic." Balian said as he worked to slow his laughing. "It's been a real pleasure." He then held out his hand.

Roderic grinned as he grasped the hand firmly. "And to you as well." He said. "I know you'll do well for yourself." He added.

As the others shook Roderic's hand, and then Lathon, they then watched in silence as the pair then mount their horses and proceed south towards The Gold road. Soon, they were alone once again.

"Well, according to Roderic, there is a shrine of Julianos on the Imperial Island." Balian said as he turned to Robert and Ashen. "Just north of the bridge."

Robert then grinned and shrugged. "Then what are we waiting for?" Then slung his rucksack over his shoulder and with Ashen and Balian following proceeded over the bridge.

It was a strange feeling for Balian, walking over that bridge. This was something he had not done in close to ten years. Since he had enlisted into the Skyrim Legion. It seemed a lot had happened into this city while he and Ashen were gone. Such as Subaru becoming the head of her household, and the Elder Council trying to seize power from the empire.

Ashen too felt strange as she walked across the stone. Unlike Balian, who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, she had come from the Waterfront.

While not being privileged like the upper classes, Ashen was given the unique skills of lock picking, as well as being light on her feet. When she was conscripted into the Legion, she was further trained on how to use a bow, and a war pick.

Now, she gives her services to her surrogate brother.

Strangely every fiber of Balian's being wanted to go through those gates and try to reconnect with the Misono family. However, he would have to restrain himself for now. He had more important business.

The guard seemed quite curious as the three went completely by the gate and proceeded down to the water's edge. After a few moments of quiet walking, they reached the Wayshrine.

It sat right on the edge of the lake, with small waves landing gently against the steps. It's ancient white stone as bright as they were when they were first set. Vines from the beach gently enveloping it's pillars.

"Well, let's get this over with." Ashen said as the three approached the shrine.

Balian then pulled his sword from his scabbard as he reached the edge. Then in unison, all three knelt down, Balian calmly placing the tip of the blade on the stone, in prayer, while Robert and Ashen clasped their hands together.

Soon, the power of Julianos filled their bodies. Already Balian felt himself more intelligent, and it became evident when Robert held up his hand and a ball of fire appeared. It floated harmlessly above his palm before he clenched his hand and the flames disappeared.

"Alright. Just two more to go." Ashen said, only not a ounce of sarcasm in her tone. That surprised both Robert and Balian.

Robert shook his head quickly and grunted. "Aye. Akatosh and Stendarr." He said as he picked his rucksack back up.

Balian however stayed knelt as he then mused.

The others noticed this and it was Robert to ask first. "Oi, lad. You alright?"

At first Balian didn't answer him, and stayed quiet. After a moment he nodded and stood. "Yeah. Yeah I'm alright." He then looked up at the white walls of the Imperial city. "As soon as we pray at the last Wayshrine, I'd like to go spend time in the city."

* * *

><p>After another week of traveling the Red Ring road and proceeding north to Bruma, the trio had reached and prayed at the Wayshrine of Akatosh. Now all that remainded was the final shrine of Stendaar, which laid on the eastern side of Lake Rumare.<p>

Shivering slightly Robert pushed the snow that had landed on his shoulders off, before closing the duster around his neck in an attempt to get warm.

He noticed that he was lagging behind Balian and Ashen. He couldn't help but grin at them. How they laughed, had they spoke.

How he envied their bond of friendship.

His smile dropped when the memories began coming back. Of his wife. Of the reason he turned to mercenary work.

Robert had been a town guard for the city of Cheydinhal, and a successful one at that. Managed to make the rank of lieutenant. The increased pay allowed him to retire after the age of thirty, which is rare among the guard.

He used the money to buy a small amount of land just south of the city, and he was content.

Along the way managed to marry the woman he loved most. However she had caught the Typhus plague that had been going around at the time and did not survive.

After that, home wasn't the place for him to be. So he sold his land and took to mercenary work. That's how he had met with both Balian and Ashen.

Now he would use those skills he had learned over the years to aid them as best he could.

* * *

><p>"Finally." Balian said as he looked at the shrine of Stendaar. Behind it stood the Imperial city, and Lake Rumare.<p>

"Aye. It only took us two months of traipsing across the whole country to do it." Ashen said with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Well, let's pray and see what happens." Balian said as he withdrew his sword.

"Hang on a moment, lad." Robert said suddenly. "Before we do, do we even know _what_ will actually happen?" Balian squinted at Robert as did Ashen. Robert only shrugged. "It's a perfectly logical question."

"You do have a point." Balian said after a moment of musing. Truth be told he had no idea what the Nine would do once they prayed at the Shrine. Will someone arrive to show them the way like the prophet, or will it be a sign?

Sighing, Balian only could say, "There's only one way to find out." Though he was silently hesitant, the young Imperial knelt down on both knees and placed the sword in front of him. Holding it by the hilt, Balian then rested his head against the pommel, closed his eyes, and began to pray.

It was then someone began whispering to him. The voice was both gentle and firm. Like a mother's voice would be.

_I will watch over you, my child._

Slightly alarmed, Balian opened his eyes.

Everywhere he looked he saw clouds, and the bright morning sun a head of him. Then to his shock, he saw he was now high above the world, directly over the Imperial city. Though it felt as if his feet were firmly on level ground.

Now very alarmed, Balian was nearly about to panic when he began to calm, but not of his own power. It was as if someone had wrapped their arms around him in a warm embrace. This warmth and the quiet whispering in his mind caused him to relax.

"Well done, sir Knight." A voice suddenly boomed. It was not the gentle voice from earlier, but had more authority and confidence.

Then as if appearing before his very eyes, an armored warrior appeared. His face was covered by a helm that was decorated with small but ornate wings. A shield in the shape of a diamond was securely strapped to his left arm. His right hand rested on a long bladed sword, while his left rested next to a mace.

"You have been chosen to finish what I had failed to do, so long ago." The warrior's voice echoed.

Balian squinted at him and realized who this was. "You're Pelinal. Pelinal Whitestrake." He said, very taken aback by this sudden arrival.

The helm nodded. "Indeed I am. Now you must take up the quest to destroy the last Witchking of the Aylieds; Umaril the Unfeathered." Pelinal said, his voice practically reeked of contempt. Balian actually shook from his hatred of the Aylieds.

"You must seek out the items given to me by the Divines. For they are the only way to slay this monster."

"But why me?" Balian asked abruptly. "I'm just one man." He said sounding desperate. Shaking his head and looking away from this divine being, he muttered. "I don't believe I could do this." He felt so ashamed that he would even imagine something like that, before Pelinal and the Divines.

To his surprise, Pelinal actually chuckled. Balian looked up just as he was turning.

"Nor did I."

Balian stood gapping as he watched Pelinal Whitstrake begin walking away. "Seek out my tomb built by my friends after my death." He called as his voice began growing faint.

It was then Balian felt himself grow light.

He was falling!

"Your journey begins there."

_And I will guide you there, my son._

The gentle voice had returned and once again, Balian felt calm.

_Wake up, Balian._

Closing his eyes, Balian felt himself drifting away.

_Wake up._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Balian!" Ashen shouted, as she began smacking him in the face. "Come on, rich boy." She said now afraid.<p>

Balian opened his eyes and groaned. "Stop hitting me." He said and pushed Ashen away from him. "You're going to knock my head off." He said and began messaging his cheek.

"You gave us a right scare there, lad." Robert said as he sat in front of Balian. "We thought we lost you."

Still groaning, Balian sat himself up into a sitting position, and began musing on what had just happened. He was trying to decide whether what he saw was a vision from Pelinal, or just a strange and out right mad dream.

Nevertheless, he recanted what he thought he saw to the others.

Ashen scoffed, not sure as to whether laugh, or tell him off. "So think you received instructions from a long dead crusader a mile above the city?"

Robert was a little more understanding, but still he criticized. "Even if this did happen, the information he gave you is useless. I doubt anyone knows where his tomb is, or if it even exists anymore."

Balian nodded in agreement. The time from the first era and now was a long time, even all but the largest of the Elven ruins have disappeared with time.

It was then his stomach growled angrily. "Well," Balian began and stood. Dusting his sleeves off, he eyed a stump only a dozen feet from them. "No point on continuing this with an empty stomach." He said. "I say we eat and look over the map on possible locations of the tomb."

Agreeing with him, Robert and Ashen unslung their rucksacks as Balian lead them over to the stump. As they dropped their rucks and began retrieving food, Balian pulled out their map.

Laying it flat on the stump, he immediately noted a small blue X on the map, almost south of their present location. It seemed to glow as if draw by magic. The other noticed it as well.

"That was there yesterday." Ashen said slowly.

Robert chuckled when he saw it. "Well, it seems you were right, lad." He said.

Balian smiled as he looked at the map.

"I'll be damned." Ashen said still in shock.

Laughing, Balian looked up at his friends. "Well? Let's eat." He said and pulled out a small loaf of bread. Despite being stale, he thoroughly enjoyed that, the bruised apple Robert gave him, hard cheese, and the lukewarm water that was considered lunch.

Once they had finished, the trio quickly organized themselves and proceeded south.

They began to talk about how elaborate and likely how dangerous it was to step foot in a tomb. From past experiences they had found undead, bandits, or wild animals had taken residence.

When they reached the spot on the map, they met a different problem. The tomb was no where in sight.

"It should be right here." Balian said as he looked at the map. He looked around only to see the surrounding landscape.

"Then where is it?" Ashen asked, also turning to search for the missing tomb.

Robert was standing at the edge of the lake when he looked down to examine something. He knelt down to inspect it with certainty and chuckled. The stones at his feet were actually marble.

"It's in the lake."

Balian and Ashen stared at him with surprise then discomfort.

"Really? In a lake _infested_ with Slaughterfish?" Ashen asked and shook her head as she then began to pace.

"It makes sense, if the tomb sank as the lake grew in size." Robert said as he the dropped his rucksack and slide of his duster. He then set his mace so it could easily be retrieved and quickly.

"Um...Robert?" Ashe asked when she saw him. "I would certainly like to know what you are doing."

Balian sighed as he also dropped his ruck and his duster.

"Not you too!" Ashen said, almost squealing it.

"How else are we going to get in?" Robert asked as he then rolled up his sleeves. "And we've come too far to stop now."

Huffing, Ashen glared at the pair of them. "Well, if you two fools wish to get eaten by ravenous tadpoles, be my guest." She said crossing her arms.

"It's quite alright, Ashen." Balian said. "If you don't want to get in the water, I understand." He then took his leather boots and gauntlets off. "Besides, someone needs to stay and look after our things." He added.

"Well, lad?" Robert asked as he tucked his boots into his belt behind his back. "You ready?"

Balian laughed. "As much as I'll ever be." He said.

With that, the pair dove head first into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey y'all. Sorry for the delay. My buddy and editor Tested Faythe had a wedding (His sister) to attend to. And since he finally got work, I'm gonna have to press on without him. Until he can help me out again, I'm gonna need to rely on you readers for editing. So if you see any major mistakes, or have any suggestions, please PM or review what you thought and I'll try to get to it after the holidays. Sorry for the delay.  
><em>

_For whatever you believe in, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year._

* * *

><p>The water was freezing.<p>

Balian almost wanted to resurface he was so surprised. He held his breath, however, and pressed on, following Robert.

As the pair continued downwards, the faint light from the midday sun began to wane. The darkness grew and grew until it had nearly enveloped them both. With quick thinking on Robert's part, a pair of lights appeared out of his hands.

When he did that, a collection of white marble appeared beneath them. Squinting in the dark, Balian saw that it was a pillar. He pointed to it, to which Robert nodded and then followed Balian as he swam past the pillar downwards.

Soon a large door appeared out of the dark.

A door that strangely enough had elven architecture.

Ignoring that fact, Balian then moved over and pressed against the stone. When it wouldn't budge he began swimming against it to give it more effort.

It took Robert and himself swimming hard against the door to open it. By now, both of them were nearly out of air as they scrambled inside.

Moaning, Balian increased his speed as he headed for what seemed like surface. He erupted out of the water and gasped heavily. Coughing as Robert came up behind him in a similar way, the younger Imperial panted as he then laid his body on a flight of stairs that were half submerged.

"You alright?" Robert asked as he sat down next to Balian. Both of them were shaking from the cold water.

Gritting his teeth, Balian grunted as he pushed himself up to stand.

"Aye." He said as he began rubbing his arms, trying to get warm. "At l-least we-we'll only do that o-o-once more." He said, shivering, and nearly laughing as a result.

Robert nodded as he stood up and stepped out of the water. "Here." He said clapped his hands together. When he pulled them apart, a large ball of fire appeared and both of them began feeling warmer already.

After several moments, both of them felt much warmer and dryer. With that both slipped their boots and gauntlets back on.

"I'll never be too grateful for your magical expertise." Balian said as he withdrew his sword, and proceeded down the corridor.

"I know." Robert said as he withdrew his mace and followed Balian.

It seemed strange now that they were inside the tomb. The architecture now looked like it had been crafted by men instead of elves. The ornaments inside were also man made as they had past several braziers of fine iron with silver trimming.

Soon they reached a room where there were three more corridors.

"Huh. Which way you wonder?" Robert asked.

Balian was about to answer him when a sound caught his attention. A menacing creaking sound.

Turning to the source he yelled as he raised his sword to deflect a blow from an ancient iron axe. The hand holding it was only bone as Balian was looking at a angry skeleton.

Without even thinking about it, he spun the sword around in a low circle to knock the axe away, he brought the sword back and swung. It went clean through the neck of the walking bone pile and it's head rolled away.

Disturbingly the skeleton was still standing. It reached up trying to find where it's head had gone. It's fingers desperately grasping at the air where it was.

Not wishing to see anymore, Balian delivered a savage kick to the ribcage and the skeleton fell to pieces.

"I HATE when they do that." Balian said irritably.

Proceeding further into the chamber, they had encountered three more skeletons, all of which were easily dispatched.

As Balian walked up to the raised floor of the central chamber, he saw it.

The same helmet that Pelinal Whitestrake was wearing in the vision. It looked like freshly polished sterling silver, it's wings very distinct on the sides. It was in remarkable shape aside from the large dust it had acquired over the centuries. It looked as if it had been forged only the day before.

It seemed however, Robert was eying something else.

"Lad." He said solemnly. He then pointed with his mace to what he was staring at.

It was another skeleton. Only this was did not stir, and remained where it rested. Pieces of a former tunic lay around the bones where the flesh and muscle had been. A large red shield in the shape of diamond laid a foot from skeleton while a silver sword rested in it's hand.

It's head was now on it's side facing them. Balian inexplicably couldn't stare at the places where the eyes had been, so he turned away.

"Oi look." Robert said as he knelt down and picked up an old book. It was extremely worn, dusty and had bits of mold growing on the binding.

"It's a journal." Balian said as he gently took the tattered tome. Even before he opened it, some of the worn and ancient pages fell out. Reading through what he could, he surmised that this man's name was Amiel. A former grandmaster of a order called the Knights of the Nine.

However as they had collected some of the crusader relics, it appeared that they were not without their vices. Slowly but inevitably, the order imploded and ended up destroying itself all in vain attempts to wield the relics.

Amiel during the course of all this tried desperately to hold on to the last vestiges of his fellowship with his comrades. In the end, old, broken and alone, he had set out to try and recover the helm, only to perish within sight of it.

Looking down, Balian could almost feel how this once proud man had felt. Conflicted, and the feelings of inadequacy and belittlement.

Then he turned back to the writings and discovered that the Order's old priory was in the West Weald, only a few miles outside of Skingrad, and that his ring would unlock it's secrets.

Sighting the ring he mentioned in his journal, Balian saw it was not anything special; a simple silver ring with a ruby cut into the shape of a diamond.

At first Balian reached down to remove the ring from the finger, but then hesitated. After a moment, he sighed and looked up at Robert. "Could you please...I...I can't." He said and stood up. After seeing so much death, Balian had become either very determined or very afraid of desecrating the dead, no matter how small.

As he walked away he winced when he heard the sound of cracking. Balian groaned and placed his free hand on his face.

"Balian...I'm afraid-" Robert began.

"DON'T..." Balian shouted, holding out his arm for emphasis. He sighed and then lowered his voice. "...tell me." He then sighed again, only more heavily this time. "Just, please give me the ring."

After barely waiting, he felt the cold metal touch his hand. Pocketing it quickly, he turned, sheathed his sword and said, "Let's just get the helm and get out of this place."

Robert nodded. "Agreed." He then looked up at the Crusader helmet. "I'll give you a boost." He said and approached the wall. When in position, he clasped his hands together and got ready.

"Alright." Balian said simply as he took a few steps forward. As he placed his foot in Robert's hands and Robert boosted him up. He could tell Robert was staining to hold his weight, so as soon as both his hands were grasping the next floor securely, he quickly got off.

"Not getting too old for this, are you?" Balian asked as he looked down on him.

Robert simply waved him off. Chuckling, Balian stood up and approached the helm. Now given a closer look, he could tell it was heavier metal style of armor, but when he picked it up however, he was surprised to find how light it was.

It was then he heard a shriek. Wheeling around on the spot, he was staring at one of the worst undead one could find; a Lich.

He was grateful that the helm was in both his hands, because the angry creature had launched a fireball directly at his chest. The helm took the blow but the sheer power behind that magic lifted Balian off his feet to come crashing down on the first floor.

"Oh..." He managed to get out after landing on his back hard. Robert was next to him in a heartbeat to help sit him up.

"Are you alright?"

Balian's answer was not what he had expected.

"Move!" He shouted and rolled away, as Robert managed to both turn to see what he was staring at, and also rolled as another fireball struck in between them. Again the power behind the impact threw both of them against the opposite walls.

The Lich leaped over the railing and hovered a foot off the ground where it would have landed. It's skeletal face masked by the ancient and rusted iron helmet it wore. It's clothes were nothing more than a simple tunic that was ragged and moth eaten. It's legs were covered in a thick layer of dirt that covered it's bones.

The staff in it's right hand glowed with a menacing red aura.

"Two can play that game." Robert said as he got back on his feet and clasped his hands together. Pulling them apart revealed a larger fireball than from before. Robert brought up and over his head before hurling it like stone thrown from a mangonel.

Unfortunately, the Lich saw the attack and had hastily erected a barrier ward. Instead of simply fizzling out when it hit, the magic ricocheted off the transparent wall and hurtled towards Balian as he was withdrawing his sword.

Without even thinking, Balian swung the silver sword like a club as the flames were right on him. The silver deflected the fireball up and away from the Imperial and smashed into one of the columns, shattering it.

"Now I'm angry!" Robert shouted and flung his hand at the Lich, with lightning erupting out.

The Lich again threw up it's ward, and again it deflected towards Balian. Not risking it this time, he simply dove to the ground as the lightning landed harmlessly against the wall.

"You're not bloody helping!" He shouted at Robert. By now Balian stood back on his feet his sword now gripped tightly in his hand. This undead monster had really angered him, and he was intent on sending it back to hell where it belonged.

"OI! Bone face!" Balian shouted getting the Lich's full attention before sprinting full speed at the monster.

The Lich swung it's staff towards Balian. It managed to launch a fireball. Only Balian was close enough to grab the staff and angle the magic away from him.

He delivered a powerful jab with the pommel of his sword to the Lich's head, stunning it. Stepping back he then swung hard and removed it's head.

Panting hard, Balian took a step back as he kept watching as the headless Lich stood exactly where it had lost his head.

Strangely the creature stayed exactly still. It didn't fall over, nor sway. Then to Balian's horror, the Lich jammed it's stave into Balian's head, knocking him off his feet. He could feel the cuts on his face as the Lich pointed it's stave at him.

Unfortunately for the creature, Robert had snapped out of his shock and finally landed a fire ball on the back of the creature. The flames enveloped the Lich and it flailed around silently as it tried desperately to extinguish itself.

"_Now_ you helped." Balian said as he used his sleeve to wipe the blood off his face. He then stood back on to his feet, groaning and dusting himself off as he did so.

"Where's the helm?" Robert asked as he looked around. During the confusion Balian lost it when he was thrown from the second floor. Balian glanced around before noticing it in a corner. Walking over to retrieve it.

He was amazed at how it wasn't damaged at all, despite the fact it had been hit with a fire ball and thrown hard to the ground. There was no scratches or dents in the helm and it was still pristine.

"Well, we got what we came for." Balian said as he stroked some spider webs off the helm. "I say we get cold and wet again."

* * *

><p>Ashen laid on her back as she basked in the warm midday's sun.<p>

Despite being from the Waterfront, she had no interest of getting into the water.

Ever.

So she would leave any matters of swimming, even if it wasn't full of Slaughterfish, up to Balian and Robert. She wasn't complaining, Balian was, in her humorous opinion, half Argonian.

She sighed as she rested her head into her hands as she clasped them together. "Take your time, boys." She said, fully enjoying the warm sun.

"Take your time."

It was then both Balian and Robert erupted out of the water, gasping for air. This caused Ashen to raise her head and stare at the pair as they deeply inhaled air, and Balian grasping a silver helm in his hand.

She sighed again, this time irritably.

"Damn."

In the end she stood up and walked over to the water's edge. "I'll take the helmet if you don't mind." She said courteously.

Balian flung it weakly at her, as she caught it.

"And we did all the bleedin' work." Robert said as he walked out of the water when he reached the end, Balian right behind him.

"You're both gentlemen. Letting the lady relax while the big strong men do her bidding." She said in her usual sarcastic demeanor.

"Aye." Robert said as he smiled and pulled out a simple iron axe. "And now you'll get the firewood." He said tossing her the axe. "Otherwise, we don't eat."

Begrudgingly Ashen took the axe and grumbling, she walked off to the woods to retrieve the firewood.

"Well, Lad." Robert said as he pulled his shirt off to wring it out. "Looks like you'll get your chance to go into the city." He said.

"Aye." Balian said as he looked over the journal he took up with him. He had wrapped it tightly in linen wraps he found. It had mostly survived the trip back up, albeit wet, though the ink was completely unaffected.

"Besides, we'll need supplies. It's a long trip to the West Weald." He said as he unwrapped the journal and began reading it again.

His comment caught Robert by surprise.

"The West Weald?" He asked.

"Aye. This old priory might give us some clues as to where to look for the other Crusader relics. Who knows?" Balian asked. "Maybe we'll find one or two there."

Robert laughed and nodded in agreement. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all be there."

Balian simply looked at him. "When has our luck ever been that good?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Imperial City.

The crown jewel of the former Septim Empire. A central hub for commerce, influence, knowledge and culture, it has now become the center of all political situations. With the death of all members of the Septim family, there was now no emperor or any type of central government.

In a way, the assassins had succeeded in what they had hoped to achieve.

Regardless, the city carried on, just as it always had. It's people went on with their daily chores, their trades, and their businesses. All of which earned them the one universal item that everyone needed and wanted.

Money.

Which happened to be the one thing that the trio no longer had.

"Well." Balian said as he and the others moved out of the crowded streets to one of the less crowded sidewalks of the Elven Garden districts. "Considering it'll take us about a week and around..." He trailed off, adding the number of septims they would need for provisions. "About 1,500 septims. Can we make that much in a few days?"

Robert shrugged. "Perhaps. Maybe with a combination of gathering alchemic ingredients, and work in the mills might do it."

Work at the recently built lumber mills was a easy way of a making money. On the other hand, it was hard work lifting the half ton logs to the saw. Another way of doing it was chopping for firewood, which again was hard work.

"Well, you want me to collect the plants?" Ashen asked, then grinned. "Or are you too old and crusty for mill work?" Balian couldn't help but snort at this.

"Ha, ha." Robert laughed sarcastically. "This old and crusty man will show you youngsters what he can do." He said and Balian began chuckling. "At least I'm not likely to be eaten by a bear."

As he finished laughing, Balian sighed and then looked up at them. "You two try and find us some work." He said then dropped his tone. "I've...got something to do." He said.

Both Ashen and Robert nodded.

"I'll see you two afterwards." He said and tucked his hands into his pockets before turning and began walking towards the Talos District.

As he walked down the wide stone streets, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Moving through the crowds, he remembered he had done the same thing when he was only a lad. He remembered playing tag, and hide and seek with his friends.

Like Eamon.

He stopped when he thought of him. The day both he and Balian decided, when the former came to Balian, to join the Legions. Balian had much respect for Eamon, despite the fact he still retained some of his arrogance from his class.

After discussing it with Brother Quintus the official head of the Temple of the One, he was right behind Misono.

Now Balian considered himself more or less a broken man, trying to pick up the pieces he had left.

Though he didn't like the objective of being here in the city, it did feel good to be home.

* * *

><p>Robert casually walked up the ramp towards the head of the Dusty Sapphire Mill. He saw that this mill needed the most help as there was only two people working on it, whereas the others had six.<p>

This mill like the others on the Imperial island and others, were driven by the wind with a large windmill next to the lumber pile and the head saw.

He watched as a large tree was pushed by the machine of the mill towards the head saw. Seeing the dust erupting from the center of the tree as the saw went up and down through it. Before long the tree was pushed all the way through and split clean in half before falling over the edge into the next pile.

The pair working were obviously exhausted from the work as the closet one, an Imperial woman sighed and leaned against the first pile. She had thick black hair, and wore a casual brown and white outfit, with leather gloves and boots.

"Excuse me." Robert said as the woman looked up at him. "A friend and I are looking for work. I don't suppose the pair of us could take over for you when he gets here?"

The woman sighed as she pushed her long hair back over her shoulders. She then turned to her assistant, a Khajiit, who was also tired. He wore only black pants and the same leather gloves and boots.

"Ra'jarr, take a break." She said.

The Cat-man nodded. "This one plans on it." he said and ducked under the rail and jumped off the platform.

"Five septims for firewood, and fifteen for logs." She said as she turned back to Robert. "The name's Bureen Ganis. If there's one problem, even one, both of you leave." She said as she sat down. She pulled out a red handkerchief and began wiping her brow.

"Robert. And that sounds good."

* * *

><p>Balian knocked three times on the door of the Misono family home.<p>

It, like the other houses and buildings of the city was made out strong marble and alabaster columns. It's windows were blue stained glass, with only one opened on the third floor. Outside, the front had an arch that was stenciled with intricate weavings. Before that was a strong redwood door.

A metal plate that was even with Balian's upper chest, slid open.

"No more beggars." A stout voice said, before the plate slid shut.

Chuckling, Balian knocked again. Again the plate slid open. This time Balian got a better look at the person.

It was short but stout woman, who wore a white cowl with a white and brown outfit. She was possibly in her mid-40's.

"Could you please inform the lady of the house, Balian Ibelin is here." He asked politely. The short woman glared at him. He was quite certain she knew who he was.

"Her ladyship is not here." She said and was about to close the plate when Balian stuck his hand in stopping it.

"Is the child Subaru here?" He asked.

Now she was truly glaring at him at the very mention of the name. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." The maid said gruffly before slamming the plate shut.

Balian yelped as his fingers were jammed between the plate and the door. Wrenching them free he held his left hand with his right as he clenched the former.

"Damn." He said, groaning in pain.

As he shook his hand, he sighed. It was painfully obvious he wasn't welcomed to this household. So without further consideration he turned to leave.

It was then the woman's voice shouted. "Leave your weapons!"

Balian turned and saw the door was open a crack. Shrugging, he withdrew both his sword and a dagger he had on him, before walking towards the maid. As he moved over the threshold, Balian handed the weapons to her before slamming the door shut.

Balian was amazed at how dark it suddenly was, with only a few torches and candles lit. Despite the darkness, he could make out Elvish, Nordic, and Redguard trinkets, artifacts, and objects.

In front of him, the same silver phoenix with blue spheres in it's chest and eyes, emblazoned a blue and black trimmed banner. Beneath it was a mannequin that sported a full set of Skyrim style Glass armor, with a matching shield and sword. It would have been Eamon's, Balian guessed.

"Wait here." The maid said firmly as she then scuttled off into the darkness. Balian sighed out of relief as this woman's gruff attitude was wearing heavily on him.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from the darkness. Balian nearly jumped, but calmly turned around and looked up as the voice seemed to be coming from the second floor balcony.

"Balian Ibelin."

The figure, who was shrouded in darkness shook they're head. "You're lying. Balian is dead." Though he was about to object that idea, the voice spoke again. "Step into the light." Balian held out his hands as he stepped out of the darkness revealing himself. "Turn around." The voice commanded.

Balian couldn't help but smile at this. As he turned on the spot, he found himself saying. "Would you like me to dance next, serah?" He then stopped and looked up at the shrouded figure. "Who are you?"

"I am Tsuravi. The lady-in-waiting to mistress Subaru." The voice said.

_It has to be a female Khajiit. With the voice and the name._

"Well please show yourself, as I have for you." Balian asked politely. He had to remember his manners as he was a guest in another's house.

At first Tsuravi remained in the darkness, simply staring at him in silence. Then she stepped forward.

She had a jeweled headdress, a green casual dress, and deep brown eyes. She had beige fur with dark brown streaks on her face and neck.

"Now remove yourself from this house." Tsuravi said in a firm voice. This caught Balian unawares, having been allowed into Subaru's house, then ordered to leave.

"I would, my lady, but I have to keep a promise from Subaru's brother, Eamon." Balian said calmly.

It seemed whenever Balian mentioned a Misono's given name, he would receive angered looks.

"'From Eamon?'" Tsuravi repeated. "Why master Eamon would spend his childhood and his tours of duty with nothing but a spoiled bully is something that is still a mystery." She said cruelly.

Balian found dropped his gaze to the floor in shame. Then he heard the gentle sliding of metal and felt something sharp press against his back. Out of instinct he raised his hands.

"And besides, lady Subaru has not forgotten what he did to her as children." Tsuravi said as she then walked away back into the dark."

"Serah, wait." Balian called after her in vain. He then felt a sharp jab in his back as the aggressor from behind ordered him to move.

"You must consider yourself brave attacking an unarmed man." Balian said firmly.

Then as quick as lightning he spun around grabbed his attacker's arm before flinging him across a table. He heard the sword clang away from both of them. As he climbed over the table, he could clearly see his opponent.

He was small, about the size of an average woman, or a Wood elf. Though he couldn't tell who or what he was or even if he was a he, as the attack was covered in black leather armor with a full face helm and mask.

The attacker then pulled out a steel dagger and that stopped Balian on the table. As his opponnet stood back up and swung the blade at Balian's legs. Leaping off the table just to avoid having his legs hacked out from beneath him, Balian shouted as he landed but stumbled on a pile of firewood next to the fireplace.

His attacker charged at him, only to have Balian raise one of his legs and pushed him back. Out of desperation, he grabbed a pair of deer antlers that were hanging on the mantle.

Soon the aggressor was on him again, swinging the knife in his hand again and again. The deer antlers proved useless as he simply hacked them to pieces.

Balian looked down and saw that his only defense was now a simple twig.

His attacker came one more time, but this time, Balian was ready for him. He jammed the now blunted antlers into the man's neck while also grabbing the wrist that held the blade. As they both spun on the spot, Balian pinned him to the wall.

Grunting, he slammed the wrist against the wall a few times, all in an attempt to knock the blade free. However the masked attacker had a strong grip on the knife. So Balian had another idea.

There were three candles next to them. So he strained himself as he lowered the attacker's hand into one of the flames. The sound and smell of flesh and leather being cooked appeared. Balian could feel his opponent tensing from the pain.

"STOP! STOP!" The attacker finally shouted as the knife fell. Only the voice was...a woman's voice.

Balian, surprised by this, dropped the deer antlers. He then grabbed the helmet and ripped it off.

It was indeed a woman. She had long auburn brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was easily Balian's age. What's more, he recognized her.

Stepping back in surprise while unintentionally keeping his hand on her shoulder, his mouth tried to speak her name.

Before he could, something hit him right between the legs.

As his eyes crossed and his legs gave out from under him, Balian was soon on the ground and clutching gently the area in question. The girl however stayed pressed against the wall panting.

After a moment, Balian, albeit weakly, finally said, "Hello, Subaru."

* * *

><p>Once some time had passed where Balian had recovered, and Subaru had calmed down, the pair of them moved the setting to the gardened courtyard behind the house. She had changed out of her armor into a gentle blue velvet dress with her long hair now draped behind her in a braided ponytail. There, Balian delivered what he had carried for years.<p>

The last words of Subaru's twin brother.

"All he could think of was you." Balian said as he handed Eamon's ring to Subaru. Her green eyes stared at the silver ring for a long before she shook her head.

"Oh, Eamon." She said mournfully. Her eyes began getting misty, while she held up her hand to weakly conceal it.

"I'm sorry, Subaru." Balian simply said as he bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry."

"How do I know you _couldn't_ save him?" Subaru asked. Balian winced when she asked that. She was asking, deservingly, if he didn't let her brother die.

"If it could have saved him I would have cut my own throat." Balian replied.

Subaru scoffed as she looked up at him. Her eyes weren't as misty as earlier, but they were still red. "Well, the next time I visit Leyawiin, I'll be sure to convey that to my mother." She said.

Yet another person who does not like Balian. He couldn't help but grin ruefully.

"I would think for your safety," He began as he sat down with her. "That you would join her there."

He was indeed worried for her. Balian wasn't the same person when he came of age, plus with his experiences in both war and faith. Perhaps he had changed the most when Eamon died. When that happened, he deserted the Legion.

"Oh, I have no interest in that court." Subaru said shaking her head. "All that countess does is gossip mongering, currying favor, and her cruelty towards the mer and beast-people."

"But you're alone here." Balian said. Though he knew he was wrong. Almost everywhere he looked, he could see lower class citizens, many of whom had families living in tents and yurts.

"Hardly. These years have left us many in need." Subaru said as she also looked among the gypsy and refugees that now call her courtyard home. "While you and my brother were off playing boy heroes, the Council in desperation has been plundering the surrounding shires. Colovia the worst."

Balian shook his head. He had seen how desperate the surrounding cities had become. They had tent cities built outside their cities, and all the common houses were full to capacity. Work and gold were all now scarce and the Legion wasn't any better of an option if one had a family to provide for.

All because there was no Emperor to govern.

"I don't understand. Where are the Legions? Why are there no soldiers here to help control the Council?" Balian asked. If Emperor Uriel Septim was still alive he would have the whole Council drawn and quartered.

Subaru only chuckled. "They're all out of the country. The Council seems to be under the impression that holding onto a crumbling empire is more important than what goes on here."

Sighing, Balian looked around and saw these desperate people. "If the Skyrim Legion was here, they wouldn't tolerate this. They'd put a good man on the throne." He muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Balian." Subaru said, catching his attention. "You still haven't exactly told me why, after six years after my brother's death, you decide to tell me now." She said, her eyes burning into him. "What are you up to?"

So Balian sat there, and in painstaking detail, explained the attack on the chapel in Anvil, the pilgrimage, the vision, and what he knew of the Knights of the Nine. All while Subaru listened patiently.

When he finished, she simply stared at him. A mixture, of awe, confusion, and disbelief written across her face. She didn't know whether to believe him, or put him off as if telling a grand tale.

Seeing this, Balian shook his head. "I'm not asking that you believe me," He began. "That you trust what you feel and believe." He then stood. "I'll be staying in the city for a few days, earning enough money to reach Skingrad."

Subaru stared at him impassively. She then got on her feet and walked away from him. She then stopped some dozen feet from the wall they were sitting at. She then lifted her arms slightly as if to add emphasis to a statement.

"All I remember of you is a spoiled bully who used to burn my hair as a child." She said, as if on the verge of tears.

Balian bowed his head again in shame. "My hope is you'll allow years of war and faith to change a man." He said, almost pleading it.

For a few moments Subaru didn't look at him. She kept her back facing the young Ibelin, to which was agonizing for him. Finally she turned and faced him, a strange determination in her eyes.

"I have more reason to despise you than anyone else." She said, and she certainly showed plenty of loathing. "But I'm finding myself convinced you're not lying." She said. "So, I will provide you with strong horses when you leave. The money you'll get yourselves." With that she turned and walked back into her home.

Balian stared after her and was quite at a lose for words. Only earlier did she try to run him through with a dagger. Now she was given him three horses.

Women were truly fickle creatures.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert and Balian, along with the Khajiit, Ra'jaar, grunted as they lifted a large cedar log into the chute to be sawed. For two days they had worked at Dusty Sapphire, loading logs into the chutes and chopping firewood. It was hard, and Balian's back felt like breaking like a toothpick, but the money was worth it.

As his knees were about to give out, Robert pulled out a bladder full of water. He chuckled tiredly as he uncorked it and swallowed the refreshing liquid. He then poured some on his neck, letting the cool water run down his back.

"I'm still wondering why she gave you those horses, lad." He said. Balian turned as he pushed some of his long hair out of his face. "I mean, she came so close to running you through. Why didn't she?" He asked as he tossed the bladder to the younger Imperial.

Balian couldn't help but scoff. "I'm still wondering that myself." He said as he took a long drink.

As he saw behind them began slicing through the log, the three men leaned against the timber pile.

"She tries to hack me in to pieces, she then cries when I told her about her brother, then she becomes angry, and finally she gives me the horses." He said as he wiped the sweat of his brow. "Why are women so hard to understand?"

Robert could only laugh. "Lad. If I could answer that question, they wouldn't call it 'love.'"

That word made Balian freeze with confusion, and shock. Balian quickly regained his composure and stood up. "What?" He demanded, not sure if he heard Robert.

Looking at Balian's face was more than enough to get Robert laughing again. "Lad, I didn't say you're in love with her." He said. "Although..." He began, and quickly ducked as Balian tossed a branch at him, and laughed some more.

It was here that Bureen Ganis, the owner of the mill, arrived. One could see it on her face. She was not pleased.

"Alright, lads." She called catching the three men's attention. "'Fraid that's it. Gonna have to close up. For good." She added with ruefulness.

This statement, one that was not expected, caught the men's attentions even more. Especially Ra'jaar. "This one does not understand." He said.

"Let's face it old friend, the larger ones are the ones that are making all the money, and where most of the work is going." Bureen said. "The small operations like myself are picking up and going, or they're being bought out."

"The large ones don't pay their workers as well, or even treat them like workers." Ra'jaar said, with vigor. "I have cubs to feed."

Bureen sighed before she stared up at the Khajiit, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Ra'jaar. I've already sold the place. The new owners are coming by within the hour to dismantle the place."

Ra'jaar looked devastated, and Balian couldn't blame him. The Khajiit had faithfully worked at the Dusty Sapphire for five years, even when the other workers left. With the way things are in Cyrodiil the only work left would be too much work, and too little pay.

Balian looked over to see Ra'jaar quickly slipping his shirt back on, before climbing under the railing and hopping off the platform. Bureen sighed as she placed a hand on her face. As both Balian and Robert put their shirts and dusters on, they walked over to her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Robert asked. Balian couldn't help but wonder if there was anything Robert, or himself could do.

The Reguard only shook her head as she sighed. She couldn't help but look at her sawmill, the same one that she had worked for almost ten years. Sighing again, she looked back at the pair.

"No. No you boys have done enough. Thanks for...well, trying to breathe a little life left into this place." She said, forcing a smile. "I'll see you get your gold. 1000 septims before you leave."

Robert looked down in dismay. She was a hardy women alright. One simply trying to earn a living. He knew how that had felt, trying to make ends meet, win bread for himself and his wife.

"I only wish we could have done more." He said looking back up at her.

As much as Balian hated saying a word in a moment like this, they had to be going, and soon. Gently he patted Robert on the shoulder, and nodded. Edessa knew what he was silently saying. Nodding himself, Robert turned back to Bureen. "If we ever find any mill or carpenter work, I'll send you a letter." He said.

Bureen scoffed, but smiled. "Thanks." She simply said.

Both men turned and walked away, just as a pair of High elves walked by. The new owners.

"Let's see if we can round up Ashen." Robert began. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "She'll probably have gathered enough for the trip to Skingrad."

Balian nodded. "Aye. And with those horses that Subaru gave to us, I say the trip will be...only a few days travel."

* * *

><p>"Thanks very much." Ashen said as she shook the hand of the alchemist that had hired her. She gratefully tied the coin purse to her belt and began walking.<p>

All the while she was wondering how the boys were doing. Working at that sawmill was grueling work, even for strong men. She had every confidence in those two however. Both of them accomplish the goals they gave themselves.

It was then she began noticing things. Such as the dozens of poor and needy people that stood or sat against buildings on the sides of the roads, or in alleyways. She watched as any were drunk, or inebriated by narcotics such as Skooma or Moon Suger. Others, mostly women and children, were on the corners, begging.

It was really a tragic sight.

Unfortunately, one she couldn't remedy. Not by herself, and not soon enough.

Eventually she walked through the gates of the Market district to (Insert name). She kept her pace as she looked up at the Imperial Palace, the White Gold Tower. It was hard to believe that the Septim Emperors and Empresses used to live there. Now it was just home to the council.

Ashen scoffed as she shook her head, walking past the Imperial palace guards. She couldn't help but stare at the pristine armor of the Cyrodiilic style of Imperial Legion armor.

When she was in Elswyr and Argonia the armor was radically different. The armor in the homeland was black and fully covered the entire body. Elsewhere, it was steel plated and only covered the most vital areas, such as the head and body. The swords were different as well, as the homeland were long silver swords where as the swords for the foreign armies had short steel swords.

She chuckled as the styles were strangely and ridiculously opposites.

As she again walked through yet another gate to the Talos district, she saw Balian and Robert. Ashen held up her arms. "We ready to go?" She asked as she cocked her head to add emphasis.

"If you have enough." Robert said. Balian pulled out the bag of septims.

"We have a thousand right here. And yourself?" He asked.

Ashen chuckled and held up her own bag. "Oh aye. We're ready to go then." Se said and smiled.

"Well then." Balian said. "Why are we still here then? Let's get back to the Market. The faster we buy, the faster we can be off." he said.

* * *

><p>Balian thought about what Robert had said. Though he was right that he wasn't falling in love with anyone, but he did sympathize with her. Because of him, she experienced a wide range of emotions.<p>

It was almost funny, being near her again, after ten years. Aside from the part where she tried making him into a pin cushion.

Hearing Ashen groan shook him out of his daze. After blinking several times he looked over. She has a hand on her lower back just behind the saddle of the brown mare she was riding.

"Lads, we've got to stop. My arse is killing me." She said.

Chuckling, Robert nodded. "We'll get off, but we won't stop. Besides," He said as he dismounted the black stallion he had. "We'll need to walk them anyways." Balian happily agreed as he dismounted the horse he rode.

He particularly liked this horse. It was a unique sight looking at this three year old stallion. He was brown all over, had four white socks, a white oval on his face, and a long white mane.

In many respects it was like Balian.

Shy and modest.

He chuckled when he compared himself to a horse. Something Robert noticed. He grinned as he looked over, all the while pulling on the reigns of his black horse.

"Whatcha thinking about kiddo?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Balian answered him. "Just comparing myself to this horse." He said and patted the horse's neck a few times. This of course made Ashen think she was warranted a little quip.

"How's that Balian? Ugly lookin'?" She asked, and made Balian snicker.

"Alright. I admit, I probably walked into that one." He said then turned to Robert. "Well, you have the map. How far away are we from Skingrad?"

Robert stuck his hand into his duster, retrieving the map, and opening it. He looked around to see if he could find something to orient himself. Then after a moment of waiting, he looked up.

"Looks like we're maybe ten, maybe, twenty miles." He said and shoved the map back into his coat's pocket."

Balian nodded. They had actually made some good time. They'd be in the city just before nightfall. Additionally, the horses given by the Subaru cut the time roughly in half, from a week to three and a half days. So that meant they would have some septims left over.

With the money left they could afford a nice dinner, rooms, and above all else, warm bathe water and a hot new item from Summer Set Isle.

Something called 'Soap'.

Tonight would be a good night.

What tomorrow had in store for them, they had no idea.

* * *

><p>Balian groaned as he adjusted his boots on the stallion.<p>

Too much beer. Something he had not enjoyed in a long time. Now he was suffering the consequences of such. As he rubbed the circles under his eyes, he pulled out a nice large redish yellow apple from his satchel and took a large bite out of it.

_Good it's crisp. Hate the soft kind_.

"Balian? You with us?" Robert's voice came as he rode up beside him.

"Aye. Just give me a minute." Balian's said with a mouth full of apple. However, he was also looking around at the trees. He kept hearing this eerie howling sound occasionally.

From the questions he answered from curious shopkeepers this morning, he found out that this part of the West Weald was supposedly haunted. With the strange sound, and there was something else.

The feeling that someone or something was watching them.

"Uh...lads?" Ashen said suddenly. "We have a problem." She said and Balian saw what it was.

It was a large creek, one that was almost a river. These West Weald watercourses were often dangerous for travelers due to the fact that the depth and the currents on each one was unpredictable, and changed quite often.

This particular one was easily a hundred feet across, with dozens of places where it turned into rapids. Others were deep pools fed by waterfalls of varying sizes from only a few inches to 15 to 20 feet of white water.

"Yeah. This could be a problem." Robert said, as he also observed the river.

"Every problem has to have a solution." Balian said as he climbed off his horse. With the reigns still in hand, he lead the stallion over to a patch of grass to allow him to graze.

As Balian stood at the edge of the river, he tried guessing how deep it. If it was deep enough for the horses then it wouldn't matter if it was too deep for the horses' riders. Still he had to check. If it required them to swim, they could hit hidden rocks and break bones.

To really check, Balian withdrew his sword and began prodding. He was actually surprised to feel how shallow it was. It was probably only four or five inches deep. Braving a better look, he stepped into the water, and felt the firm ground beneath his boots. Smiling, he turned back to his traveling partners.

"There's hope!" He called.

It was the something hit Balian right behind his knees. He wasn't sure what had hit him, but he yelled as he was thrown off his feet and landed in the cold water. Gasping he shook the wet hair out of his face and realized he had dropped his sword.

Before he could begin looking for it, he heard something he found unbelievable.

Singing.

_"There was a rich knave from Nibenay, who tried to cross the river. What a dope! He tripped up on a rope. Now look at him shiver!"_

Balian began looking to try and find the source, as did Ashen and Robert. He decided to follow the rope that had knocked him off his feet and saw in the dense forest where it disappeared to.

"Beg for mercy rich man!" The singer shouted out of the bushes. Judging by his voice, he sounded like a Breton. Balian found himself grinning as he pushed the wet hair out of his face and over the top of his head.

"I beg to no man." He said calmly. As Balian got back on his feet, he used them to try and feel around for his sword. He was quite thankful when his foot finally touched against the hand guard. Because as soon as he did, he heard shouting from the trees. He spun on the spot and saw both Ashen and Robert surrounded on all sides by men, Mer, and beasts.

Most of them looked like Khajiit. The civil war raging in Elswyer more than likely drove them northward into Cyrodiil from the city state of Riverhood. Others were comprised of men and women, as well as Mer and a few Argonians.

Looking behind him, he saw about another dozen appearing out of the woods in front of him. They all were brandishing an assortment of weapons. Mostly farming type tools, such as woodcutting axes, pickaxes, pitchforks, sledgehammers, even heavy looking branches.

It was then a short, red headed Breton appeared. He wore a red hooded shirt, with a black vest, and black pants, and black boots.

"Well, this here is our river and anyone who wishes to cross must pay a tax." He shouted. His comrades shouted in agreement. Balian looked behind him and saw Ashen and Robert getting off their horses and surrendered their weapons.

"I will pay no tax." Balian said as he turned back to the Breton. Slipping his foot under his sword, he propelled it out of the water and calmly caught it underhanded with his left. He then rested the tip into the river. "For we have nothing."

"Bollocks!" A thick and gruff voice shouted. Balian saw that the owner of the voice turned out to be a tall, very muscular, and very bearded Nord. He had the apparel of a typical Skyrim Nord, wearing furs like a robe over his grey belted tunic and pants. In his hand was a large pole, almost like the guard pole at crossings.

"Any man who travels with two servants, and claims he got no bloody money," He hollered as he approached Balian. "Is either a fool, or a liar."

"YEAH, HE'S A LIAR!" The Breton yelled, the highwaymen all shouting the same or in agreement.

Balian couldn't help but laugh. "And who are you?" He asked politely.

"Name's Jolfand." The Nord said as he pointed the pole at him. "Best man of the woods." Behind him his men cheered him on as he turned to them and held the pole up in triumph. "Eh lads?"

Balian wiped his face with his free hand and nodded. "Well, 'Best man'. I take it you lead this rabble?" He asked again politely. The men behind Jolfand jeered at his question and the Nord smiled.

"Yes, I do, mate." He said and his smile quickly turned to a glare. "And if you buggers tosspots seek to cross through the West Weald, it'll cost you..." He began and Balian saw him eying something. "That silver sword of yours."

Balian looked down at his most prized possession. He tightened his grip and shook his head grinning. "This is sacred to me."

Jolfand merely chuckled. "It's sacred to us too, matey. That there will feed us for a bloomin' month." He said, as he continue to eye the silver weapon greedily.

"You'll have to take it from me." Balian said and the men 'oohed' behind Jolfand, who smiled.

"Love to mate." He said and tossed the pole at Balian, who caught it. He watched as the Nord slid his fur like robe off on the bank and a young boy approached and handed him a similar pole. Balian did the same with his duster.

As he did so, Jolfand stopped. The grin on his face widened. "Oh...a Legionnaire, eh?" He said, and Balian's attention went straight to the mark on his arm.

_XLV_

The mark of General Gracus' 155th Volunteer Legion

"I reckon I'm gonna enjoy this."


	10. Chapter 10

On the banks of the river, behind the captured travelers, stood an individual. The scaly tail meant Argonian; the curved figure, femininity; and the robes, magicka.

She stood on boulder with her arms crossed. What the highwaymen she associated with did with travelers was their business. She was, however, quite intrigued with this young man's behavior. As she watched him sheathe his sword, she began thinking.

He had been tricked like a fool, but he recovered from it with modesty and at the same time, confidence. More likely a result of his Legion training.

And that sword. Something about it's design, and the way he had held it brought a strange familiarity about both it, and the owner.

A familiarity, she disgusted.

* * *

><p>Balian turned to face his friends when he noticed the female mage standing above and behind them. For now he focused his attention back to Ashen and mouthed the words 'You'll help me, right?'<p>

He sighed as the Redguard gave a bemused shrugged. Turning back to face Jolfand, he moved the pole into his left hand.

It was then, as he had fully turned to the Nord, he felt something smash into his hand. He yelled and clenched it painfully. He could heard the highwaymen laughing as he looked up at the Nord. Who was grinning mischievously.

A cheap shot.

Balian quickly counterattacked by launching a flurry of strikes towards Jolfand. The Nord was much more skilled than he let on, easily deflecting each and every blow.

It was then Jolfand drove the pole straight into Balian's stomach. As he doubled over, he felt it slam into his back, and then Jolfand pushed him right over the edge.

"Whoa!" Balian shouted as he fell and landed hard in the water below. Once again, drenching wet, Balian gasped as he came back up. He could hear the highwaymen cheering.

More importantly, he felt something was missing. Instinctively, his hand went towards his belt.

"Lost something?" a voice above him asked. Balian looked up and saw Jolfand, holding his sword only a foot from him. As Balian reached for it, the Nord pulled it back and took hold of the grip.

"Thanks for the taxes." He said mockingly as he walked away.

Amidst the jeering, Balian turned back to face Robert and Ashen. "Any great ideas?"

Robert was about to say something, only Ashen beat him to it. "Get up! Stop pissing about and move faster!" She shouted.

"'Move faster.' Brilliant idea." He said as he got up. After quickly retrieving his makeshift weapon, he clambered up the wet rocks in pursuit of Jolfand. Sloshing through the thigh-deep water, he quickly caught up with the Nord, who was casually making his way throug the water.

"Watch it, Jolfand!" One of the highwaymen shouted. Before the Nord could react, Balian jabbed the pole into his back and knocked him to the ground. The young Imperial moved to face the now angry Nord.

"I don't believe we through yet." He said smiling, and held up the pole in defense.

"Alright my old cocker." Jolfand said angrily, as he stood back up. He jammed Balian's sword into the river forcing it to stand. "You want another good walloping? You shall have it." He said and began his attack. Left and right, he flung the wooden pole again and again after Balian. Each and every time the young Imperial deflected.

It was then Balian gave a tremendous backhand to the Nord's chin. He groaned as he fell to a knee, much to the disbelief of his men. Balian sighed as he stepped back. "I don't suppose I could politely ask for my sword back?" He said with sincere modesty.

Jolfand stood back up and seethed at the younger Imperial.

"Oh, now you're really mad, aren't you?" Balian asked nervously.

"Hit him, Jolfand! Wallop him!"

Once again the Nord came at him. High and low, right and left. The sound of wood smashing against each other could be heard against the sounds of cheering and rushing water.

As Balian returned the strikes, the only thing he was hitting was either air, or water, as Jolfand kept ducking and weaving each time.

The Nord then delivered a hard blow to Balian's shoulder, then one to the stomach, before Balian felt the sting of wood against his head, causing him to topple back.

Ashen sighed as she watched Balian go down. "There won't be much left of him if he keeps getting knocked about like this." She said then turned to Robert, who was sitting on a stump.

"Yep." He said as he pulled out an apple from the only satchel the highwaymen didn't take.

Balian groaned as he managed to shakily get on a knee in front of the Nord. He felt something other than water rushing down his face. Placing a hand on his upper lip, he saw blood on his fingers.

Somehow Balian managed to will himself back onto his feet and as he did and swung hard at Jolfand's head. Only to miss.

The Nord moved his pole under Balian's, swung it over their heads, and had reversed the positions. Pinning the young Imperial's.

"Swimming time again, old chum." He growled. It was then, once again, he slammed the wood into Balian's head and the Imperial was flung over the edge into a pool below. The highwaymen cheered as Balian disappeared into the water.

After a few moments, he did not resurface.

Jolfand moved down to the edge of the pool and looked around.

Ashen held her breath as Robert stood and both stared at the water where Balian had disappeared. "Please no..." Ashen muttered.

"Where is he? Do you see him?" One of the Khajiit shouted. Jolfand jammed his wooden pole down into the water to see how deep it was. From what it seemed the pool was too deep to step into. After another moment, the Nord became convinced he had rendered the Imperial unconscious and had drowned, or had broken his body on a bed of rocks. He turned to face his men.

He shrugged. "It's a bloomin' shame. He was a brave lad." He shouted. Then grinned as he tucked the silver sword into his belt.

Unfortunately for him, this was simply and act. Balian had lured him close to the edge of the pool and had waited until he had turned his back. Once he did, he surfaced and took a deep breath. Then slammed his forearm right between Jolfand's legs.

One dirty trick to another.

"Ooh!" Jolfand let out as his eyes crossed and he screamed as he fell backwards. He narrowly missed Balian as the young Imperial turned and as the Nord resurfaced, he looked almost panic-stricken. "Help!" He hollered as Balian grabbed him by the shirt collar and dunked him back under the water. It was brief and he pulled him back up.

"Do you yield?" Balian demanded.

"I can't bloody swim!" The Nord's reply was. Balian then dunked him again for an instant. "Yes!" He shouted and Balian winced at how loudly he did it.

"Alright. Then just put your feet down." He said as the Nord held him like a disease. Slowly the Nord felt his feet touch ground and then steadied himself. Much to the amusement to his men, he found that the water was barely waist high.

"I'll be buggered." He said, almost laughing himself. Balian did laugh a little as he panted and got back on his feet.

"The sword." He said pointing to it.

"Give me your name first." The Nord demanded. Balian looked up at him, and sighed.

"Balian Ibelin."

Behind the much relieved Ashen and Robert, the Argonian uncrossed her arms and stared hard at Balian when she heard him say his name.

"Well, Balian Ibelin..." Jolfand said as he pulled the sword out of his belt and placed it in Balian's hands. "You've got balls of solid rock." He said Balian laughed as he panted. The burly Nord gave him a stern pat on the shoulder and both of them walked out of the water.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the forest and everyone was contently sitting around a warming fire under the shadow of an ancient oak tree. They laughed and drank their own batches of mead and moonshine.<p>

Balian noticed that the Argonian was keeping her distance as she leaned against another nearby tree. The young Imperial thought it best not to ask why, and turned his attention back to Jolfand.

"Why, may I ask, are there so many of you out here?" He asked, then panned left and right at the close to fifty men and women that surrounded them.

"Well, some of us deserted the Legions, didn't necessarily agree with how things were done by the council." Jolfand said as he sharpened an axe against a stone. "Others, namely the Wood Elves and the fuzz balls are refugees. Trying to get out of the way while their countrymen slaughter one another." He then dropped the stone at his side and picked up a jug of mead. After taking a healthy drink, he snickered. "The rest of us are what is called 'tax evasion.'" That caused several of the men to chuckle.

Ashen grinned, she knew what they meant. "Meaning you boys didn't have the money to pay for some useless politician's addition to his manor house." The group burst out laughing.

"Well, now." Jolfand said as he stared hard at Balian as he grinned. "That still doesn't explain, why a deserter, a warf rat, and a washed up mercenary are out here. So lad..." He said as he leaned back against the base of the oak. "Why are _you_ here?"

Balian cleared his throat, and began telling the tale of how this whole adventure started. In painstaking detail, he lamented from Anvil to the Amiel's tomb, and found it amusing that the whole group was listening on every word he said.

He then noticed that the Khajiit were angry when he mentioned Pelinal Whitestrake. All except one. It was an elderly female Khajiit. Her fur was dark brown, with patches of grey around her face, and hands. She wore grey robes, and had an old jeweled headdress, her eyes were the most unique part of her. One was green, the other blue.

As several Khajiit began leaving she clicked her tongue a few times and shook her head. "Do not mind these cubs." She said, her voice with a slight rasp due to age. "They can not seem to let go of a past they do not understand, nor were around when it occurred." She said. She then leaned back and sighed. "This one is J'shenzi. Chronicler-" She then hesitated before chuckling. "Or was Chronicler of Riverhood. And older cousin of the current ruler of the city."

That caught the attention of Balian. "Royalty?" He asked, then nodded. "Must be quite an honor."

Robert was interested in quite another topic however.

"You-you said something about a past?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh..." J'shenzi said then looked down. "It's quite a tragedy." She then gazed at the fire. "History remembers Whitestrake for two reasons. The first is the savior of humanity."

"And the other?" Balian asked, somehow already knowing the answer with where the conversation was going.

"He was known for having bouts of madness, and in one of those incidents, he had...murdered an untold number of Khajiit before he stopped." Looking around, Balian could see the anger seething out of many of the Cat-people. Balian could completely understand. "Of course, he believed he was killing a type of Mer, and immediately regretted the decision."

Balian sighed as he heard the story. And he was suppose to follow in the last Crusader's footsteps.

"Hah!" A voice shouted behind them. Balian, Ashen, and Robert, as well as everyone else turned, to face the Argonian mage. "So this is the hero of Humanity's successor? A whelp who deserted from the Legion." She shouted, which was followed by two hiccups. Balian could see a jug of mead in her hand and she was swaying.

"Knock it off, Uuleeshi." Jolfand said irritably. The Argonian feebly tossed the jug at the group, which landed short from the group before she began staggering off towards the camp the highwaymen had built. The Nord chuckled as he shook his head. "That there's Uuleeshi Raging-Waters. She's full of piss and wind." He said and laughed.

"And that's not all she's full of apparently." Ashen said, causing scattered laughter.

Balian couldn't help but notice something else. Like her name, that Argonian was full of unbridled rage. It also seemed to be directed towards him only. For now, he shook his head then turned back to Jolfand.

"I've heard worse insults than that. Is there anything even remotely similar to a chapel, or a monastery around these hills?" Balian asked Jolfand.

"Well, there is an old priory about a three miles to the south east" Jolfand said as he set the axe down. "Nobody lives there though. It was abandoned even before we got here." He said.

Balian nodded. "Tomorrow can you take us there?"

The Nord shrugged. "I suppose so, lad. We were planning on moving camp anyways." He said. "May as well move there." He said and placed his arms against the back of his head, relaxing against the tree.

* * *

><p>Balian was awake as he looked around the camp that morning. These were indeed simple men and women.<p>

They slept beneath shelters built from fallen branches, their beds were leaves and tall grass beneath blankets. A number of domestic animals were tethered around trees next to some of the shelters, such as goats, rams, sheep, and chickens.

He watched as some of them began rising, while others were already awake and tending to choirs. Some of the women washed clothing, while men tended to the animals, collecting wool, milk, and eggs.

It wasn't that much different to the Legion.

There was a pained groan behind him, causing Balian to turn and grin. "Too much mead, old friend?" He asked as Robert squinted and struggled to sit up.

"I guess so." He muttered.

"No. It's alright. It's alright." Balian said and motioned for him to stay down. He sighed as he opened a bladder and took a drink of water. "We'll be moving to the priory in about an hour or two. Take all the time you need."

Robert groaned as he yawned and laid his head back down. His head was splitting from the amount of mead he had. He had not been this inebriated in a long time.

"Where's Ashen?" He asked through a groan.

"Not sure. She must be mucking about. Hunting maybe." Balian said as he then stood up and was pulling up his knapsack. When he did, he felt a weight in it that caused him to bring the pack forward and open it up.

Inside was the Helm of the Crusader. It was amazing how after all this travel, all the abuse it had taken, both from him and the encounter with the lich in Whitestrake's tomb, it was undamaged.

If only he could say the same for himself.


	11. Chapter 11

(Author note: Sorry all for taking so long. Guess I'm grasping at straws I don't need if that makes any sense. Anyway, here's hoping I can get back on track.)

Balian waited by the horses as he waited for Ashen to return from her hunt. The camp would move out soon, and they would have to leave her behind if she get back soon. He was not worried however. She was a good hunter and knowing her, would get back just as the camp would be leaving.

It turns out he was right. No sooner had Balian and Robert helped break down some the shelters, Ashen came riding up over the rise, with a large deer behind her.

"Isn't my timing incredible?" She asked, almost smugly.

"I don't suppose you'll get off your horse and help us?" Robert asked.

Ashen leaned back and pursed her lips, deep in mock thought.

"Nope. You look like you boys are doing fine without me." She said grinning.

Balian chuckled and shook his head. Ashen meant well, she was far from lazy. If they truly needed help, she would have helped.

Within the hour, the entire camp was on the move. It was actually surprising how quickly they could break camp and be on the move. Considering they had a few dozen livestock animals, and maybe close to 100 people, many women who couldn't fight, and children. Balian was certain, however, that these people were much stronger than they looked.

He decided to walk his horse instead of riding it. As he held tight on the reigns, he found Jolfand walking next to him. At first, neither man said anything, and continued to walk beside each other.

It was the Nord who broke the silence.

"Tell me something, lad." He said as he used his pole as a walking stick. He looked down on Balian, considering he was almost half a foot taller than him. "Why are you doing this? Why you?"

Balian looked up at Jolfand. He tried hard the give him an answer.

"I-I'm not exactly certain." He said sheepishly. "In truth I never really gave it much thought." Balian then gave a hefty sigh, before he turned and praised the horse next to him.

"Though I wish someone else had the responsibility."

Jolfand grinned. "I would've thought that a man in your position would've loved having so much favor from the gods." He said.

Balian only scoffed. "You must be joking. If anything, I'd prefer if somebody abler was chosen."

It was then Ashen came up on her horse. "Aye. That's Balian to a 'T'. If destiny were to pick a hero, he'd want to be the last and worst choice." She said grinning. "It's sort of sad really. I think I've got bigger bollocks than he does."

"Hey." Balian said sounding irked.

Several hours had passed before the group finally approached a rise. Jolfand led the way to the top and outstretched his arm.

"Here it is." he said simply, as Balian and his two companions approached.

There three buildings sat in a clearing. The chapel lay to the left, it's bricks had faded and it's mortar had weakened over the generations. Many of it's stones had actually crumbled and even fallen out. Beside it sat a small enclosed area, a garden which was empty. On the other was an equally worn, it's shingles were in dire need of replacement, and Balian could even see rays of light through holes.

Finally there was the priory hall itself. If this was were the Knights of the Nine had begun, it was a shade of it's former glory. The two storied building was in dire need of repair.

Several of it's stained glasses had been shattered by the elements, and the frames themselves were ready to either rot away, or fall off. It's bricks, like the chapel, were crumbling or falling altogether, it's thatched roof would need to be replaced, and Robert was certain he saw a raccoon walking, tediously, across.

"_This_ is the Priory of the Nine?" Ashen asked and was quick to point out it's many flaws.

"Well, Ashen you have to remember that this place hasn't been used in hundreds of years." Robert said politely.

"If you ask me, it should be condemned." She retorted.

"I don't know. Maybe it might have potential again if it cleaned up?" Balian asked.

Ashen scoffed while Jolfand chuckled. "Aye. Like I said, it was here when the first of us came out here five years ago. Not sure who built it, or how long ago, but we've used it for shelter once or twice." He said. He then picked up his pole staff and began marching down the hill.

Balian, Robert, and Ashen followed behind him as Jolfand's people began setting up their camp around the priory. Balian was amazed at how fast these people could simply pick up, then set down what they had from one place to another.

"If you lot want to look inside, be my guest. I must tend to the others." Jolfand said as he then quickly walked away from the three.

As he climbed up the steps and grabbed the knob, Balian watched as the door fell completely off it's hinges and crasehd onto the floor with a loud _BANG!_ As the dust began settling, Ashen looked at him with a bland look.

""Potential?"" She asked.

Balian shrugged as he stepped through the threshold.

The inside was no better than the outside. There was dust almost two inches thick, the air was stifling with it. The whole place was full of cobwebs from gods knew how many spiders. As from this, it was empty.

In front of them, a stairway that led to the second level, the wood easily indicating centuries of termites and rot.

Off to the left, was an open area that sat in front of a cold and empty fireplace. More than likely this was where the knights ate their food, and studied when the time came for it.

"I'll look up stairs." Balian said as he then cautiously proceeded up the steps. He looked to his left and right, only to see two beds on either side of the floor. The others, if there were any, must have been stored when Amiel left on his suicide mission. In front of him stood books shelves, with rows devoid of any type of tome or book, save for the occasional ruined ones.

Moving to his right, he saw an what looked like an alcove. It was in fact a whole room. It was dull and dreary inside, all stone walls, no color. No warmth or life in this small room. Looking around he, determined that this was where the grandmaster of the order slept.

"This place must have been quite a sight back in it's golden age." He said as he leaned against the frame of the entrance.

He then thought about what he had read in Amiel's journal. It sort of haunted him actually. How these men, many of whom treated each other like brothers, came to despise each other. That was during the war of the Red Diamond, against Potema Septim.

It was amazing how circumstances could change so drastically.

"Balian!" Ashen called up the stairs.

He leaned back and then proceeded towards the edge of the stairs. Balian looked down and saw her at the foot.

"Aye? What is it?" He asked.

"You might want to look at this." She said, sounding serious for once. This prompted him to hurry down the steps and follow her. Balian noticed that it was extremely dusty, more than when they had entered. Looking over he saw the source was the fireplace. Someone must've opened the flue.

It was here he noticed where Robert was standing.

* * *

><p>Uuleeshi grumbled to herself as she proceed through the grounds of the priory.<p>

Too much mead last night.

She kept her hood especially low, and her leathered gloves in her robes pockets, considering it was very midday. Only a select few knew why.

Since her time at the Guild, she had been infected with the disease of Vampirism. While most thought that Argonians could not become sick with disease, this was a misconception. They very much could get sick. It was poisons they were immune to.

That was during Traven's time in office as the Arch-mage.

She sighed ruefully. Uuleeshi had been close to Hannibal, professionally and personally. He had consoled her when she first turned, and aided her by keeping her affliction as best kept secret as possible.

It was she that Traven had named her successor after he had died during the guild's darkest hour.

"I wish you were here now, Arch-Mage." She said, a fragment of her old self surfacing for the first time in years.

When she brought herself back to reality, she noticed she was standing at the foot of a round skylight. It was quite ornate with the glass being completely stained light blue. It reminded her of the murals she had seen in Aylied, and Nordic ruins.

The image it portrayed was that of a duel. A frightening duel at that.

On one side, was Pelinal Whitestrake in his armor of the Divines. In one of his hands was a shield and in the other hand was a sword and he had it behind him as he was on one knee.

It was here she saw who he was fighting.

A monster made of golden armor, easily towering over the man. Behind it were a pair of featherless wings. In it's hand was a massive sword, almost like a claymore or bastard sword. The monster was bringing it down on Pelinal's shield.

"So, this must be the monster that the whelp was describing last night." Uuleeshi muttered.

"If that's the case, we're all doomed. Because there's no possible way for that boy to defeat him."

* * *

><p>Balian knelt down next to the baas relief. It was the shape of a red diamond. The symbol of the Knights. He used his hand to wipe some of the dust away. All around it were it were smaller ornate diamonds.<p>

Eight in total.

At least there were suppose to be eight.

Balian noticed that at the bottom of the symbol, that one was missing. In it's place was hole shaped like a diamond.

As he ran his fingers along it's smooth edge, an idea dawned on him. The cut in the ground looked exactly like Amiel's ring.

Reaching into his pocket, he quickly found and retrieved it. As he examined it, he was certain that the ring acted like a key.

Of course this was all a guess. There was only one way to find out.

Slowly and gently, he slid the ring into the socket and turned it.

His guessing turned out correctly as the diamond in the center shifted suddenly. Soon sections began sinking into the ground, piece by piece. The three of them backed away as they watched a flight of stairs formed before them. At the bottom of these stairs, was an iron door.

"Okay." Ashen said as she looked at the boys. "So who wants to go through the creepy door in the floor first?"

Robert scoffed as he pushed past Balian and Ashen and proceeded down the steps. Shrugging, Balian and Ashen followed behind him.

Pushing his way through the door, Robert saw that they had entered a blacksmith. Evident of the cold forge in front of him. Beside it was both a grindstone, and a anvil.

It turned out, upon further inspection, that the whole room was a training area. Multiple mannequins were spread out across the room, which was lower than that of the forge.

That's not what had Balian's attention however.

He was eying a riveted iron door, it was even larger than the door into this area. That and there was a large sliding latch to lock the door.

As the others inspected either the forge, or left over weapons and armor in the cupboards, he proceeded over to the door.

"Hey, Robert." Ashen said as she pulled out a white tunic. On the area where the chest pieces would go, was a large red diamond. She rested it against her chest as if she was ready to purchase a dress. "What do you think?" She asked.

Balian approached the door and slid the locking mechanism over. The dust and cobwebs fell of in a disgusting amount.

The others ignored the clank of the door as they must have assumed it was the door to an armory.

Robert turned his attention back to Ashen and nodded. "It looks good. What is it light armor?" He asked as he pulled out a bowl-like kettle helmet.

"Yeah. It certainly feels nice and light." She said as she pulled it away from her body and examined it further. "Maybe they wore mail or leather underneath it." She said. "I'm surprised at how good of condition it's in."

Balian grunted as he pulled the rusted door open. It took all of his strength just to do so. Finally when he did, he gasped from exertion. After cracking his neck and walking back to the threshold he saw what was behind the door.

It was a crypt. He could tell because he could see permanent stone tombs at the end of the room, just behind two support pillars.

Then he saw it.

There at the far end of the room exactly opposite of him, was a cuirass. It was made up of a faded grey tunic, with silver chain mail armor underneath it, with the evidence being around the slits for the arms.

Like the tunic that Ashen had shown Robert, in the center was a large crimson diamond.

Balian was certain of it, this was the Cuirass of the Crusader.

Actually excited that they had found another piece of the armor, he rushed inside to take a closer look at it. He didn't even tell Ashen or Robert.

That in turn, was a big mistake.

It was then he jumped when he heard a deafening _BANG!_ Spinning around to face the source, he was horrified when he saw the door shut.

But before he could rush back and try to get it open, a loud voice suddenly filled the crypt.

"Halt intruder!"

Balian turned and saw a man, or what was a man appear in front of him and the Cuirass.

It was a spirit.

Though it was hard to make much distinguishable, he definitely wore a tunic, what looked like chain-mail armor, and a conical chain-mail helm. On his back, Balian could see the hilt of a claymore.

"I am Sir Amiel. Grandmaster of the Knights of the Nine. State your business here!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long delay, I had a serious case of writer's block, a temp job that's exhausting, and I tried other works but that didn't pan out. Anyway, I'll try to keep this one going for a little bit._

Ashen spun on the spot when she heard the door slam, dropping the tunic to the floor.

"Balian?" She asked and ran to the door. When she and Robert reached it, she tried pulling the lock back, only to find herself straining. "Bloody thing won't move!" She shouted as she actually used her leg to push against the wall in an effort to move the latch.

"Get out of the way." Robert said as he withdrew his mace. When Ashen was clear, he swung hard at the door. When it impacted, he was amazed that there was not even a scratch.

"Damn thing must have some magic in it." Ashen said as she panted.

It was then she heard metal clanging. It was muffled, but it was definitely the sound of swords hitting each other. Balian was fighting someone in there.

* * *

><p>Quite taken aback, was what Balian was at this point. He wasn't expecting to meet the same knight, whose journal was the very thing that guided him here to this place.<p>

"My name is Balian, sir. Balian Ibelin." He said politely. "Your journal lead me and my friends to this place."

It was the spirit that was surprised this time. "My journal?" He asked. For a moment he said nothing else. Then he looked back up at Balian. "Then that means...you were in Whitestrake's tomb."

Before he could answer, Balian was surprised that more spirits were arriving. Right and left he saw them appear, before he realized that he was completely surrounded by them. Eight altogether.

Clearing his throat, Balian faced Amiel again. Instinctively, Balian felt his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes sir. As well as retrieving the Helm of the Crusader." He said, and he could hear the murmurings and the gasps of surprise from them. Knowing that they wouldn't believe his word, Balian gently pulled his pack off, set it down, and pulled the helm out for them to see.

"By the Nine. You speak the truth." Amiel said in approval. "So you have taken up the crusade to recover the lost relics. And now you seek the relic that rests here?" He asked. Then he shook his head. "This relic can only be worn by those worthy of it." Balian narrowed his gaze at Amiel with uncertainty. "Sir Gregory." Amiel said simply.

Balian raised his eyebrows when he heard metal ring behind him. In a flash he withdrew his own sword out of instinct as Gregory let out a fierce battle cry and brought his ethereal sword down on Balian.

The silver connected with the near transparent sword. This surprised Balian as he wasn't expecting Gregory's sword to do such, with him being spiritual and all. That sword was real though. More so since Gregory landed a hit against Balian's arm.

The young Imperial shouted as he pulled away from Gregory, clutching his sword arm. As he gasped, he took his hand away and saw blood. It wasn't much however, a simple flesh wound.

Knowing that these knight were serious about this fight, Balian pulled off his duster and took a tighter hold on his own blade. It was he who went on the offensive this time.

Balian began smashing his sword down on Gregory's shield repeatedly. The dead knight was indeed skilled as he kept parrying with either the sword or the shield.

Finally Balian had enough of this drawn out fight and in one quick motion dropped to a knee and swung hard. The sword cut through Gregory's leg and knocked him to the ground. With the finishing move, Balian jammed the blade down into Gregory's chest.

After he had regained his composure, he was surprised to see that Gregory was not on the ground any longer, but back where he had appeared. Only this time he was kneeling, his sword in his hands as if in prayer.

"Sir Gregory," Amiel said, causing Balian to turn around and face him. "You are bested. Sir Casimer, step forward."

Balian turned to his right and saw another knight, a Redguard, withdraw his sword and put his shield up in defense. Immediately, Balian raised his own sword over his head and set himself into a high guard position.

For a moment, neither made a move. It was Caismer that struck first. The blade came within inches of his stomach as Balian turned and brought the blade toward's the knight's head. He must have predicted this as Casimer spun on the spot and blocked the blow with his diamond shaped shield.

As soon as Casimer had blocked the blow, he actually continued to swing the ethereal sword. While Balian kept parrying every swing, he knew he had to end this and soon.

Then he remembered something he learned in the Legion. _The Blade is not the only part of a sword._

So when Sir Casimer brought the sword down in an overhead swing, Balian blocked it by using both hands to brace his silver sword. Then he used his right arm and pushed the hilt and guard forward driving it into the ghost's head.

The blow disoriented Casimer, which in turn left him wide open. Balian grunted as he swung hard and felt the blade connect with the dead Redguard's head. Casimer disappeared before his eyes.

The knight reappeared and like Sir Gregory, Sir Casimer was kneeling in prayer. Balian sighed as he could feel fatigue rapidly approaching. As he began gently panting, he turned when he heard Sir Amiel speak again.

"Impressive. You have bested Sir Casimir." He said. Balian knew however this was going to continue and he simply hoped he was still standing when this was all over with.

* * *

><p>Outside in the armory, Ashen and Robert were still banging against the metal door that had sealed Balian and his attackers inside.<p>

Robert had hit the door with every type of offensive and utility spell he knew to try and force the lock to unlatch. Each and every time was a failure.

Ashen must have smashed her mace against the door a hundred times, and was barely scratching the magic lined door. Now frustrated beyond reason, she actually tossed her mace against the door with an enraged yell.

"Damn it! Let us in you bastard!" She shouted now kicking the door. Robert sighed as he leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Ashen turned back to him and simply gawked in shock. "Why are you just standing there?!" She shouted and began panting hard.

"Lass, we've tried everything we know and we have barely made a dent." He said calmly. "All we can do now is to simply wait."

Ashen held up her arms as if moving to strangle Robert for making such an absurd suggestion. However a cooler head prevailed as she sighed and lowered her arms.

It pained her to hear every ring, every bang, and every whistle from weapons and shields that were heard. She prayed that the next one she heard would not be the last one.

* * *

><p>After what had felt like hours, Balian was barely standing. His sword was resting against the ground, blood could be seen on several grazing wounds. His shoulders hunched, only raising and lowering with each breath he took. Every muscle in his arms burned after fighting all the ghostly knights. Save one.<p>

"You have stood against the Knights of the Nine and lived." Amiel said sounding as impressed as he has ever been. "However, the final test is upon you. Ready yourself, Sir Balian." He said and withdrew his claymore. "And face me." He said.

Knowing he was going to have to dig hard and deep for this final match, Balian gave a pained grunt as he set himself up into a mid guard. He had fought against claymores before, but most were untrained with such a weapon, and a good shield always seemed to repel them.

Only Balian had no such shield. No shield, and this opponent was more than likely very well trained in claymores.

He saw the sword brought up and behind the dead knight and barely jumped out of the way as it whistled past where his stomach had been. Amiel used the momentum of the sword to launch another strike. He spun on the spot and brought the large sword down towards the young Imperial. Again Ibelin leapt out of the way, as the large ethereal sword smashed into the stone, making a sizable crater.

As Balian barely managed to recover from the last attack, he needed to find a way to get inside the arc of the claymore where it was useless. Unfortunately that was proving difficult as Amiel was an obvious expert with it and was keeping Balian on his heels.

So how? How could he close the distance? How can he avoid a weapon that needed some much strength to-It then dawned on him. Amiel needed a sizable amount of strength to even swing the monster of a weapon. It was a brief second but that was more than enough time.

As Amiel raised is weapon again, in a move he hoped to finish Balian, the young Imperial quickly closed the distance and caught the spirit's hands with his own. Both men grunted and groaned as they tried to overpower each other.

Balian then grasped the handguard of the massive sword and yanked it right out of Amiel's hands. The dead knight was taken aback by this rash and sudden move. More so since the young Imperial grasped the sword in his own hands, yelled as he swung hard at the ghost's knees. The spirit toppled off his feet and watched as Balian spun on the spot with the weapon and brought it down like an headsman's axe.

When Balian opened his now tired eyes, Amiel was no longer on the spot, and the ghostly sword no longer in his hands. He looked up and saw that Amiel was now standing before him like he had first done when he first materialized between himself and the armor he sought.

As he hunched on the spot, his knees struggling to support his weary body, he saw the grandmaster nodded to the pilgrim. The knights surrounding the Imperial all rose to their feet and sheathed their weapons.

"Sir Knight," Amiel said, which surprised Balian. In three hundred years none who have stood against us and lived. Step forward and claim what is yours by right." He said and held out his arm to the armor as he stepped aside.

Balian only grinned. "First things first." he said. Then much to the surprise of the knights, he toppled backwards, his exhaustion catching up with him. As he lay on the floor his heavy breathing, Balian heard the door behind him unlock.

* * *

><p>When Ashen heard the door latch move, she knew it was unlocked. Without waiting for Robert, she burst the door open and stopped when she saw Balian spread eagle on the floor in the center of the room. A room which she found strange. Strange that it was empty save the Imperial before them.<p>

She and Robert ran to his side and knelt down beside him on either side. "Balian? Balian you still with us?" Ashen said as she put her arm under his head. Though from where she was, she could tell he was still alive, but the heavy breathing and the blood she spotted did not put her at ease. "Come on, lad. You're tougher than this." She said shaking him.

"Stop shaking me, dammit." He said his voice ringing with exhaustion. "Maybe one of you could put the helmet on the stand and could the other find me a bed?" He asked sounding polite as he did so.

Ashen scoffed out of relief. "You mad bastard." Ashen said as she jabbed him in the shoulder, which made him wince in pain. She got up and promptly seized the helmet and set it down on the stand above the cuirass. Ashen the moved back as Robert was helping Balian to his feet, and soon all three, with Balian in the middle being supported, made their way out of the crypt.

As the two carried their tired friend, they headed for the door to the front. When they came out, they certainly surprised several of the Highwaymen who were outside. When they asked, Ashen couldn't give them an answer. She did not know who Balian had fought, or where they had went for that matter. This spiritual crusade was becoming stranger and stranger of his with each passing day.

Forgetting what had happened, Ashen and Robert found Balian a bed and after laying him down, Robert knelt down and using magicka, sealed the small flesh wound he had received on his arm. Ashen stood by as the Highwaymen gathered around the bed, all wondering what had happened inside the priory.

* * *

><p>As Balian woke up his eyes had gotten blurry. As his vision began getting clear, he ascertained that night had fallen and there was a slight chill in the air from the white mist that came from his breathing.<p>

He also noticed that there was something on his forehead, it was wet, cool and soft. As he made an attempt to feel it was, he felt his hand pushed back down to his chest. It was a gentle push, but at the same time firm.

"Not yet my son." A voice said and Balian's eyes turned to the source. Kneeling beside him was a woman. She wore simple grey robes, had shoulder length white hair, and the definite signs of aging from the gentle wrinkles in her face. What stood out the most to Balian was her eyes. The deepest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen.

"You developed a slight fever. Let it stay on a little longer." She said in soft voice, one that had the experience garnered over the years. Balian groaned as he suddenly felt sore.

"How-how long was I unconscious?" He asked. "Where am I?" He asked trying to look around. The elderly woman pushed his shoulders back down to the mat he was laying on.

The woman then used a separate cloth to wipe sweat off of the young Imperial's face. "You have been asleep for several hours. It is already after midnight. Everyone else is asleep." She said as she took the cloth away. "Now rest. Gain your strength back."

As she said that, Balian indeed found himself growing tired again and his eyes began getting heavy. Here, and he was uncertain if he heard her if she said this as it sounded more like an echo, she said, "You will need it in the time to come."

* * *

><p>Awaking to the sound of bird's singing, and the sight of Ashen sitting next to him reading a book, Balian groaned. Still feeling sore, he gripped his arm out of instinct as he tried to sit up. Whatever strength he had left, he managed to push himself up, with Ashen's help.<p>

"You gave us a scare there, lad. You caught fever and we thought we was gonna lose you." She said as she helped steady him. As Balian looked around, he could tell that the Highwaymen were talking about what had happened to him inside that priory. That and they were nervous about the place. "Now what in the hell happened in there?"

So once Balian got himself into a comfortable position, he began telling her what happened. The spirits, the Cuirass, the battle, everything. Once again Ashen while skeptical as she did not see, listened with patience to every word he said. One thing she had always appreciated about Balian was that he never spoke on impulse. He took his time to say something.

"Well, lad." She said as she shifted how she sat, Ashen gave a heavy sigh. "As usual you know I don't believe in this crusade of yours, but hey, if you believe it, that's enough for me. So do you know where to look for the next pieces?"

Balian only shook his head. "No. I'm afraid I'll have to venture back into the crypt and ask them." He said, and he caught the look on her face. "I don't believe they'll ambush me like they did when I first walked in. I've proven myself to them." He then groaned as he began to stand. He managed to do so without Ashen's help and then sighed.

"I suppose since we might be here awhile, we perhaps we should renovate this old place up. Do we know any good artisans for brick and mortar, glass, and woodwork?"


	13. Chapter 13

_(AN: Sorry everyone for the lack of progress on my stories, for every one of them. I believe the unspoken rule of FF is 'Life Comes First' So that's what was going on. I apologize again. Hopefully I will finally finish these stories that I love too much to give up.)_

Robert, Jolfand, Ashen, and Balian all sat around in a circle surrounding a warm fire as the latter laid out what he had in mind for the priory. It was nothing serious just to make the place livable. That involved repairing any damage that had been done or the years, adding some simple cottages, and perhaps using the local resources to aid them.

As it turned out, several of Jolfand's people were skilled in mining, fishing, hunting, weaving. They had the man power, and there were a few mines in the area that had been abandoned for safety reasons, safety from the local goblin and spiders.

Robert and Ashen listened to Balian as they supported his decision. Jolfand on the other hand was in need of more convincing. He asked why he should let his people be told what to do by, in his eyes, a boy with only a sliver of leadership skills.

"I'm not telling them to do anything Jolfand." Balian said sounding calm about it. "I'm merely asking them, and asking you." He then stared at the Nord, who Balian could tell was thinking about it, and thinking hard. "Maybe you could ask your people what they want. I'm sure there are some of them who would like to stop wandering with no home."

Balian could tell he had pulled at a heartstring or two. He knew full well that Jolfand's people were tired of wandering around the West Weald like they were criminals when many of them in fact were not. They all had skills and livestock that could be put to better use. Despite the rough exterior the Nord had, he cared for his people.

After a moment, the Nord gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright lad. I'll ask them." Jolfand said, then grinned. "Who knows, maybe I'll end up settling down with them." He said chuckling as sat back and began thinking of a way to address his people.

Ashen then jabbed Balian in the shoulder to get his attention. "That's all fine and dandy, lad. But to do all this, we need a wood mill, not to mention more septims then we have." She said.

Balian only shook his head. "No, no, no. No, when people have the right motivation, and the opportunity, they take it with both hands." He said as he stirred the fire with a stick in hand. "That's my belief anyway. Besides, if we need anything we cannot make ourselves, we can find it in Skingrad. It's only fifteen or so miles from here."

Ashen scoffed in disbelief as usual, though Robert nodded with Balian. Robert knew Balian had some sense to what he was talking about. Since most people generally worked only to provide food for themselves and often their families, most could be swayed if the food was provided. Also if the owners of the land, which was more or less Balian, Ashen, and Robert, put in time with the workers, that would definitely help convince them.

"Well lad. Whatever we do, Ashen is correct about one thing. We need a lumber mill here." He said. It was here Balian noticed that a certain gleam in his eyes. Like a realization had just come to him. "And I think I know where we can get one." He said as he stood up and made his way over to his pack.

Ashen was now curious, as was Balian. "Would you care to tell us where you are going?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. He was at first quiet as they watched him stuff a number of items, most of which were food, into his knapsack. The number of which was worth about three or four days of travel.

"Yes. I'm going to the Imperial city." He said as he slipped the straps of his knapsack over his shoulders. "Lad do you remember that miller we worked for a week or so back?" He asked as he turned to Balian.

The Imperial nodded as he remembered who Robert was talking about. "Aye, Ganis, I think her name was." Robert nodded as he made his way over to his black horse, which had been grazing up until then.

"Right. If I can convince her to come out here with that one Khajiit worker of her's, then not only will we have steady supply of lumber, but of currency as well." He said. Balian began to understand what he was talking about.

Oak was in demand in both the Imperial City and Bruma, but none of the mills they had seen were willing to pay the extra wages to hire caravans to cart it up from the Weald, so they stayed with Pine and Birch that was in Nibanay and the upper Heartlands. Not to mention once the mines got underway the ore to the cities would be invaluable.

"Oh, so what are _we _supposed to do while we wait?" Ashen asked. Robert stared at her and simply shrugged.

"I don't know, Ash. Use your imagination." He said and then climbed up into the saddle. "For now, I'm off to hopefully secure our lumber." He said then without another word, rode off towards the road.

Balian shrugged as he went back to warming himself by the fire. Jolfand scoffed as he used a branch to stir the embers. The young Imperial turned to face the burly Nord leader.

"He will have a hard time trying to convince someone to work for nothing." He said. Balian grinned as he shook his head.

"You're sounding like my friend Ashen here." He said chucking. "She doesn't believe in much either." He said. Balian smiled. "I know that's not a very compelling argument, and people need money to live, and to pay a fat lord who doesn't do anything with it." Jolfand laughed at that comment. Smiling, Balian then said, "However, if you take away the taxes, and provide the necessities, then money is not an overly prime concern initially."

"Necessities?" Jolfand asked, furrowing his brow. "You mean things like food, shelter, clothing." Balian nodded.

"Besides. Ganis will have a good building frame when she get's here. Something for any lumberjacks in the camp to do. We get the frame built, and we plank the rest by hand until we find the iron and corundium to make a good steel blade." He said as he shifted so he had one knee pointing upward and rested his hand on it. "We have a small but strong river to power it. So no prospecting to find a place for it.

"And I never said that the work without wages was permanent. Just maybe the first month to get the place built and the wood cut." The Nord thought about it before shrugging. "Look. Ganis will be hard to convince but I think that Khajiit won't take much. He's got a family to feed. We do that for him, he'll do just about anything for us."

"Well, if he convinces her, at least it'll give some of the lads work." Jolfand said, stood up, gave Balian a firm pat on the back and left. His wooden staff acting as a walking stick, he soon disappeared in the camp.

Heaving a sigh, Balian stood up, his sheathed sword in his hand. "Now it's time for the scary part. Going back into the crypt." He muttered, turned on the spot and proceeded, albeit at a slow pace, back up the steps of the priory.

As he walked in, Balian noticed nobody had dared to step foot inside. The fact that he had been pulled out of it wounded had perhaps was the most obvious persuasion for the Highwaymen to stay away from this place. The others were more supernatural, and they were superstitious enough.

Reaching the stairs, Balian withdrew his sword and dropped the sheath at the top before proceeding down. He had no idea if the spiritual guardians of the former order could appear outside the crypt. Nor did he know if they still counted him worthy after he had collapsed before them. Neither of which he wanted to find out unprepared.

He then thought about his rather unscrupulous way of exiting the crypt and mentally shook his head. Balian also remembered how they called him a knight. For that he could only scoff. A knight? Farthest thing from it. He was a former bully, a deserter from the legion, and a murderer while in the legion. Even now as he descended these stone steps, he wished the Nine had chosen someone better.

"No point complaining about it now." He muttered as he steppe through the wooden door into the smithing and training area of the basement. A good smith would be needed to forge the saw blade for the mill. He then smiled. A mill out here. What would come next? A grain mill? Grist mill? a town hall? He shook his head. "One thing at a time lad."

He sighed as he stood before the door to the tombs. After a few moments to steel himself, Balian opened the door and walked inside. He was greeted by a good natured chuckle.

"You needn't come amongst us armed, Sir Ibelin." Sir Amiel said as appeared in front of the armor stand, and soon the other seven materialized out of thin air. "You have proven your worth amongst the Knights of the Nine. And as such, we will not harm you." He said sincerely. Balian sighed as he slid his sword back into it's scabbard. Then he saw at his feet in the middle of the room the Helm of the Crusader. Still over turned where he had dropped it to begin his sudden unexpected battle.

The young Imperial cleared his throat as he nonchalantly picked the helm up. "Yes well. I've learned to be cautious after years on the road." He said as he held the artifact in both hands. "Not to mention my rather unorthodox way of leaving this place." He said which earned the good natured chuckles of all them.

Balian walked by Amiel, who gave him an approving nod. Slowly, almost timidly, he set the helm on the stand, and he could already see the beauty of the armor. It was so majestic to look at, it looked both powerful, and yet gentle, these two artifacts together.

"Now that two are home, I'll need to find the others." He said turning to Amiel. "So do you have any suggestions?" He asked.

"Sir Amiel." A voice echoed amongst the Ghosts of the Nine. "I wish to ask the boy first." He said. Amiel turned to the source and after a moment of gazing between the two, the former nodded.

"Very well, sir Juncan." He said and motioned to the knight. Balian nodded and turned. He wondered what it would be that would one of the Knights would ask of him. He nodded to the knight as he stood before him.

"What can I do for you, sir knight?" Balian asked.

"Young sir. I am sir Juncan. I wish to see you succeed where I failed. I was on the path to the Boots of the Crusader, but died before I reached them." He said. Balian could hear the regret, and the frustration in his airy and echoing voice. More than either, he heard and felt the shame.

"The Boots are safeguarded by Kynareth herself. You must be tested, and prove yourself worthy to quire them." Juncan said, answering the question about the Boots.

"Do you know where they are?" Balian asked. Juncan merely shook his head.

"Alas. I cannot tell you exactly how to find the Boots, for that will be up to Kynareth. I _can_ tell you to seek out her Priests, though. West of the Imperial City, on the edge of the Great Forest, is a shrine. You will find them there, and they will tell you what you need to know."

After reminiscing on the knight's words, Balian silently bowed his head to Juncan and departed from the crypt. All the while contemplating what test he would face. He wouldn't need to know just how dangerous it was though, knowing full well it would be.

Robert entered a local dive tavern and looked about. He wondered if Ganis was in this place, as he had already looked for three days. The city was still packed from refugees from the Oblivion Crisis, numerous wars, and the Red Mountain disaster. The Elder Council had proven itself ineffective of running the empire without an Emperor. At least a proper Emperor.

The incumbent was Thules the Gibbering. A Nibenese man elected by the Council. His 'reign' has spawned most of these problems. Potentate Ocato might have done alright, but he had been assassinated five years earlier. This created nothing but infighting over the throne.

Aside from the refugee crisis that had come about, unemployment was through the roof. With all the available places for refugees and destitute full, it wasn't a wonder. He pitied and sympathized with all these people, but he had no power to help. Save a few.

He finally spotted who he was looking for. Bureen was sitting at the bar, drinking from a pewter mug what was likely an alcoholic beverage. Robert grinned as he made his way over to her. After sitting next to her, he ordered himself an ale.

"How you've been lass?" He asked. Ganis turned to him, and grinned.

"I remember you. Robert right?" She asked, with a nod for an answer. "So what brings you back to this cesspit?" Robert laughed at that.

"If it's such a cesspit, what are you still doing here?" He asked. Ganis sighed and took another swig from her mug.

"Money. I don't have enough of it to leave. Just to live in self-pity." She said. "Mores the pity." Shrugging she took another drink.

"Well then you might like what I'm about to offer you." Robert said after taking a swig of his own. "I'm coming from an up an' coming community that is in need of a good mill boss for lumber." Ganis didn't even seemed fazed. "The trade is in oak." He said. That did catch her attention.

"Oak?" She asked. "That's strong stuff. Gonna need a good strong blade for that." She said. "Not to mention strong labor."

"Hmm." Robert said as he had his mug up to his mouth. "What would you say if I could get you both? Not to mention the building for them?"

Ganis laughed as she set her mug down. "And does this 'community' have a mill?" She asked looking at him, humorously, but firmly. She had seen right through him.

"Ah. Not yet, but not one septim will be spent making it. That is just complete wilderness. No one owns it." He said. "But it's perfect for a mill. Good fast and strong river, and plenty of oak and labor for it."

Bureen stared at him quietly. Then said, "Not a septim spent huh?" She said looking at him disbelievingly.

"Not a coin. If you don't believe me, at the very least come with me to get out of this city." He said. "I'll let you see the place, and if you still don't want to work, I'll personally drop you off at Skingrad. I'm sure you can find work there."

Bureen thought about it. While Robert had worked for her and she did like him, a woman riding off with a man alone might seem queer to some. On the other hand, he was offering her a chance to get back to work, and make real money, without possible taxation.

"Ah oblivion. Why not?"

Balian sighed as he trekked down the far side of the western Red Ring Road. He was walking with his horse's reins in his hand. He had been walking for nearly an hour. While he was confident he was getting closer to the shrine, he had yet to see it.

"Alright. Alright Quinn." He said referring to the horse by the name he had given to it, as he stopped. After cracking his neck a few times, Balian groaned as he then fished into his pocket. "You've done alright lad, and you're as tired as I am. So here's a treat." He said pulling out an apple.

As he heard the apple being crunched in the horse's mouth, he smiled. "Now all we gotta do is find this shrine before it gets dark." He said looking about. "Course I wished they had put it in a better place than the biggest forest in the country." He muttered.

He then felt something _whish!_ past his head. An arrow then imbedded itself into the cobblestone road in one of the cracks. Quinn panicked in an instant and Balian swung about, his sword in hand. There were at least ten armed warriors rushing towards him. Mostly Imperials. Strangely, these swordsmen were very well armed.

Despite the fact he was on Quinn, he felt more comfortable fighting on the ground. He hopped off and quickly threw up a guard. The first two men came at him and Balian was actually surprised find how well they fought. These men had military training for they were too disciplined and too skilled to be common highwaymen. Then again, so was he.

He caught the blades of both men in a downward swing, pushed the swords back, then quickly slashed across their chests, making both of them drop. Then a screaming woman came at him, two swords in hand. She was good, and fast. Balian always found it hard to defend against two swords. But he remembered that they are so focused on attacking, once you get past the offense, they had no defense. As he stepped back to avoid a pair of slashes, he felt his sword belt get loose and he found his opportunity. He quickly grasped the sheath and after blocking the swords, he smashed the hard sheath against her head and knocked her down.

Balian was about to defend himself more when he his vision blurred and he felt a pain in the back of his head. Before he blacked out, he swore he had heard the words; "Don't kill him. The General is going to want to see this one."

Balian groaned as his vision came back to him. He wanted to bring his hand up to rub the back of his head, yet it didn't obey his command. Slowly as his senses came back to him, he found his hands were tight against something. Wood...leather bindings...he was tied to a post!

After shaking his head, the young Imperial's vision finally swam back into focus. He saw the stares of dozens of people. Mostly angry looking ones. He couldn't blame them, after all, he did fight and won against three of them. One of them approached them and painfully grabbed his hair.

"I say we cut his throat now." The man said as he spat in Balian's face. "I don't know why we're keeping him alive."

"I haven't done anything to you people. Why do you want to cut my throat?" Balian asked as he kept his eye closed as saliva slowly slid down his face.

"Because, _whelp_, not only did you attack three of our people, you trespassed on _our_ territory." He said grinning. "And it's easy to die, knowing you'll die for your country."Balian sighed at that remark, knowing immediately who these people were.

The Outlaw Army. Most of them were considered thugs and maniacs by the Imperial Government. Balian knew better. They were ex-soldiers whether through desertion or discharge, mercenaries, patriots, and many of those who were fed up with the current regime of Thules. Despite what they were called, they were actually quite proficient fighters, as Balian found out. They also defeated a small garrison of Imperial soldiers, and while nobody on either side died, the rebels got what they wanted, an entire supply of quality steel swords. All orchestrated by their leader. This event turned them, in the opinion of the people, from a vagabond bandit group, to an authentic rebel army. And they were only growing stronger.

"If you mean those two I slashed, those wounds aren't deep. They'll live. And I've never heard of anyone dying from a whack to the face with a scabbard. So aside from defending myself, I've never done anything to you people." Balian said and caused his antagonist's face to contort.

"Lieutenant." A voice of authority said behind the man. His face visibly paled before Balian's and he slowly turned around. He then nodded and walked away, allowing Balian to see the owner of the voice.

The man was tall, powerful, a native of Colovia. He had a full head of charcoal black hair that was swept back, and full beard and the bluest eyes Balian had ever seen. He wore what looked like a full on black bear's pelt on his back with a dark blue shirt and black pants and boots.

Balian recognized this man, as he was his Quastor in Skyrim. He nodded to him and said respectfully, "Titus Meade."


End file.
